


Agent 404

by Greyblue



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: #spy jp Lol what a nerd, Alpha!Alex, Alpha!dailin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, New characters will be introduced, Omega!JP, Rating is subjected to change-, There maybe OC's but mostly because they are side characters for plot, They'll fall in love eventually, beta!rozzi, but all in all we will be using canon characters, maybe ill die, maybe one of them dies idk, not beta or proof read sorry, rozzi doesn't get paid enough for her job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyblue/pseuds/Greyblue
Summary: Jp was by no means a seasoned spy, but he was certainly good at it. The last thing he expected was to be sent to tag Zveldza aka Alex a new and upcoming star. With the country in a state of semi-lockdown due to war, transportation and immigration security was tight, so why would Russia send their star to China? The public loves Zveldza but what is the real reason he is here?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have been dead for a long long time, and now i'm back with a collab work with my friend (who remains unnamed). This is a RP style fic and the names will be bolded to show the thought transition.  
> Current plans are to update once a week, but if we are busy they will be postponed. Thank you for reading and please leave us some nice comments wwww.  
> Critiques are also welcome. ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡
> 
> You can refer to my writing partner as Usa(gi)-pyon

\------------------------------------------------------- **Jp**

Despite all the years of training he really didn’t like waking up at 7. But he hurried to the office anyways, with the country basically on lock down, transportation like motorcycles or personal cars were prohibited to civilians like him. The only people driving around were either military, the mafia, or business people with a special permit. The morning air was a little chilly with fall coming around the corner and he sped down the empty roads toward his destination. For anyone suspicious of him, he was merely a college student doing his part time work at a small grocery store, the business was completely legal on paper. He did work here on the days he didn’t have a “job” so he wasn’t a rare sight on these streets.

“Good morning” He pushed away the door curtains and ducked into the shop.

“Hey JP, did you eat breakfast yet?”

Jp caught the bread thrown at him, freshly baked, it was hot on his hands and he dropped it onto the counter glaring at the lady. He hardly reported directly to Headquarters with how far it was, this was a inconspicuous enough satellite location, near the docks and their shipments made it relatively easy to sneak things in and out.

“No” the boy said grumpily, but happily unwrapped the bread after he grabbed a tissue and took a bite into it.

He followed her into the back of the store, waiting for her to find whatever she needed to give him in the mess of the back storage. She handed him over a brown paper envelope, slightly wrinkled like it had went through some beating during the delivery. Jp pulled the folder inside out, it was shiny and not wrinkled in the slightest. The boy flipped the folder open and glanced at its contents.

“You want me to stalk a moviestar?” He sputtered in disbelief, crumbs of bread spraying his boss down. Jp stared down at the photo clipped to the paper with his details. The face was familiar for some reason but he couldn’t place his finger on it. But out of all the things he could do he was sent to follow a movie star out of the suspicion that he could be a Russian spy? Well he could admit this Alex was handsome, not to mention possibly stuck up….Jp wrinkled his nose at the A on the box for his second gender. The lady, Dailin just nodded, corking open one of the bottles of wine in the storage room and taking a huge sip of it.

“Higher up’s asked for you to be assigned to it”

The boy wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol and took the photo, tucking it into his wallet and handing the folder back to her. In which she promptly poured alcohol all over and tossed into the fireplace.

“Good luck on your mission JP”

There wasn’t much given to him, besides the photo and some basic information that he quickly memorized. He really had to follow the man more for any information, Alex had only entered the entertainment scene recently and he was apparently a nobody back in Russia. The ride back home was much more leisurely, though now he probably needed to pack and move into the upper districts as opposed to the slums he was in right now.

“This is stupid”

Jp kicked his house door open and threw the ring on his finger onto the table, plopping down on his soft plush couch he wistfully sighed and enjoyed his last few moments in his apartment.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Alex**

Alex looked out from his wall-sized window in high-rise apartment from an area that almost resembled Hollywood, and sighed. He had just arrived in China, and was already under the spotlight, if it wasn't for the government very graciously providing him this apartment in the designated high security, almost-highest-privacy area specifically built for those who has positive connections with the government, no doubt his door would've have already been trampled down from the paparazzi trying to get the latest news on the "Mysterious New Star's" opinion of the Country where his film was deemed the "most famous of the year, or the decade". It was very much like China to continue their support for the rich and powerful despite its war-struck state, perhaps one of the downfalls for this great, yet vain country. It certainly made his job easier -- there wasn't even a need to fake any identifications or passports despite the high security state of the country at war, the Airport security practically laid out the red carpet for him when they heard of his arrival.(edited) The famous are often casted in better lights than they deserve, it was one of the reason why the KGB Agency insisted on his cover job to be a movie star after all, though through a stroke of fortune, or misfortune, the Special Agent's acting apparently shot to stardom despite his new upstart...and the result was a life under far too much attention from the media, but on the flip side, far easier to obtain information with. Whatever the result, Alex was quite happy that he was still relatively unknown due to his new stature in the entertainment industry, he had all the benefit of a famous star without the crazed recognition whenever he stepped onto the street. Of course, some attention was unavoidable -- he was stopped here and there and asked for pictures, and the paparazzis were a given, but one good thing about the hellish spy trainings was that hiding and losing your stalkers was a second nature, and in-so-far the only thing about him in the star chasing news magazines were headlines along the lines of "Mysterious Yet Charismatic New Actors -- Avoids Attention Yet Again!"

Riiiiiiing

A sharp door bell ring brought the man's attention back to reality, it was probably his "secretary", also known as his supervisor in the agency. Being so under the spotlight meant it was rather difficult for any information communication to and from him, so a second hand source was required, however...not that he didn't like his supervisor, but it was kind of awkward having his boss at such close proximity meant he was on a short notice for literally everything, which was just completely unreasonable for his busy schedule as an actor. Of course, the response was always "You should have been prepared for this when you took the job".

What a pain.

The man sighed and pulled the door open, slightly miffed to see that his prediction was sound.

"Hello, sir, I hope you have rested well. Here is your schedule for the day." As usual, the woman went right to the point. Alex thanked the other and looked through the sheet, unpleasantly noting that just as usual, there was a list for his actor persona, then, a shortlist of people he was required to make connection with for various less than savory reasons unrelated to acting.

"Thank you, Rozzi." With a plastered smile and a nod, the man confirmed his mission for the day. That was all the exchange the two were told to make, the less related Rozzi was to Alex, the more open that leaves Rozzi for whatever she needed to do out of the spotlight, after all. The woman, as stone cold as usual, nodded in recognition for her cue to leave and disappeared, once again leaving the man by himself, but not before she dropped a rather alarming piece of information.

"There might be some extra paparazzis, the hard to shake kind, soon." Alex blinked.

Then smiled.

"I'll be sure to keep on look out."

With a click, the door shut, leaving the agent alone with his thoughts again. The Chinese Secret Agency clearly wasn't as dumb as they had thought, to have already noticed something was up, but the fact that he was given such...privileged treatment meant they weren't sure after all. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he was suspected, and it won't be the last.

All that matters is he doesn't get caught.

Thus, after another glance at his long list of schedule before burning the evidence, the Actor moved to start his new day.

\------------------------------------------------------- **JP**

The apartment was the easy part, Dailin sourced and bought it for him. He only needed to get furniture and to decorate it, which was mostly a company expense. Jp had packed what meager belongings he had into a suitcase and made it uptown. This wasn't really a part of the city he went to, whatever he needed he could get for much cheaper in the slums. It might not be new, but it worked. The tall skyscrapers and lanterns hanging wasn't a sight he was used to.

He couldn't say it wasn't pretty though. Google maps told him the way to his new apartment, located smack dab in the middle of the bustling streets and shopping district. Jp hardly went on these kinds of spy missions, sure he was trained for them but undercover as someone "rich" was a new experience for him.

Dailin buzzed the door open for him, and he dragged himself into the elevator. At least no one was around to judge his leopard print sweater and suitcase. Dailin was waiting for him at the elevator, with a bottle of soju posed at her hip. He was pretty sure public intoxication was illegal-

"How many times have I told you not to wear that?"

"I like it" Jp pushed past her into the apartment, surveying the fancy place.

It wasn't like millionare famous like he saw in movies but it was luxurious. It was small and he certainly liked it, kind of like a small artist loft. There was a couch and a bed already, with plain bedsheets but no covers yet.

"I think you need a new wardrobe"

Dailin closed the door behind them both, leaning against the counter.

"I know i'll go shopping."

She pulled a wallet out of her huge purse tossing it over in his general direction. JP caught it with his free hand, flipping it open. The ID card had his face printed in one of the disguises for pictures he took back at Headquarters.

"Really? I have to be a girl?"

It was probably one of his least favorite disguises he went under, especially with the number of females he had trained to be with his slim small physique. If they needed a more seductive manly alpha they wouldn't have sent him.

"Could be worse, plus you'd be slightly less scrutenized, females are considered "weaker" after all"

JP sent his boss a glare, listening with only one ear as she reminded him of basic mission details. He opened his suitcase and pulled out what he needed for his disguise. Anything extra

She left soon enough, leaving him to his own devices. The basic things he needed were in stock, toothpaste, a hairdryer... a working kitchen even though he was terrible at cooking.

The first thing he needed to do was to change his disguise going out, Dailin probably had the survialence cameras disabled temporarly to play a constant loop, but it wouldn't be for much longer and he needed to go out and come back in with a new suitcase... Which served his purpose anyways because if he were to go shopping he didn't want to lug too many bags back.

Jp pulled the wig out of the ziplock bag in his suitcase, tucking his current hair into a wig cap he quickly worked on putting in fake contacts and some light make up on- enough so he would look pretty enough. He fastened the wig in place with some bobby pins. Then worked with the less...fun part of his dress up which consisted of him wearing fake boobs and then ass pads.

It was a kind of insult to say he didn't have enough ass- he was born an omega after all. Jp absentmindedly played with his ring which worked as a scent blocker.

He picked one of the more classy looking dress shirts out of his suitcase, he only had a few on him. It wasn't a hobby- he didn't keep these for fun, Jp eyed the short Qipao in his suitcase and then slammed it closed.

A pair of giant Gucci sunglasses finished his look and he headed out the door, making sure to grab his wallet and fake Tony Burch as he headed out the door. He looked every part of a upper middle class office lady. A glance in the giant glass doors told him he looked beautiful but he sure wasn't feeling the part. JP headed into the nearest furniture store buying lots of soft plush cushions for his bare beige couch, and a few paintings to decorate the plain walls. Realistically no one was coming over, but in the case it happened, he didn't want his house to look too plain.

Tasteful was enough, contrary to Dailin and many of his co-workers belief he could dress nicely and not look like a 'fashion disaster' or so they called it.

It took over three hours for him to finish everything, three hours too many and he came back with a new suitcase- nothing too expensive but sturdy, filled with clothes. His haul of cushions, a bed comforter and paintings were going to be delivered later.

But for now he pulled his disguise off, throwing himself onto the uncomfortably hard couch. JP pulled the photo of Alex out of his pocket, glaring at it as if it was all his fault that he had to leave his lumpy comfortable sofa back in the slums and not because it was his job.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Alex**

It’s not easy to be someone completely different, but for Alex, living two lives was what he was trained, conditioned, and born to do. It was like a second nature for him to never reveal his true self — after all, knowledge is power, reveal too much of your truth and the future will use it and turn against you. Alex is a trained special agent specializing in infiltration and seduction. Born to the son of another superior agent and without any trace of his existence, he was invisible, cold, and calculating to the last degree. The only priority in the man’s mind is the completion of his mission.

Zvelzda is a innocent young actor looking to make his way in the cruel show business world. Whose parents tragically died in a car accident when he was young, leaving him with a decent fortune but a eternal love for acting and a sense of aesthetic that could only be seen as “angelic”. His previous lead role in the film Ace of Spades earned him his major claim to fame as he played a young innocent gambler who must go against all odds to turn the unjust fate set against him by those who sought for his demise. By the time the man was walking the door, he was unmistakably Zvelzda, his signature purity overflowed out of his gentle, unassuming gaze. His steps light and elegant, betraying his unmistakably theatrical background, his demeanors light and slightly flustered by the sheer amount of decorating and plans that simply must happen if he was going to tour the incredible country China, which had been his dream ever since he saw the opera-film .

Everything must be perfect for Zvelzda, and everything must be perfect for Zvelzda for Alex to be him.

The man shuffled quickly to the elevator before he stumbled a bit clumsily and nearly tumbled into a woman who was the daughter of a famous(and slightly shady) conglomerate. Who simply couldn’t take her eye off the angel that suddenly descended before her that somehow even the act of tripping made him more breathtaking. This young woman’s face was on the short list of photo given to the agent called Alex.

“S-sorry! I- I just moved in, didn’t think I’d almost run over my neighbor.” The tone was apologetic, almost a little smitten as Zvelzda flashed his signature shy smile. His chinese laced with the smallest amount of Russian accent. The goal was simply to meet the lady after all, no need to come on too hard. It seemed to have worked, almost too well, because the lady not only insisted that she didn’t mind, but also took him out shopping after, and simply insisted on paying for everything despite his many attempt at refusing the quite extravagant amount of money that was spent on him, asking in return only a photo with her now-favorite actor-and-neighbor, and promise of continued correspondence. A happy reduction in budget and still being on task. Such a nice surprise.

But that was all Alex felt for the lady who spent enough money on him to feed a small family for a week.

The trip was rather quick, though the invitation for lunch and tea was not. By the time the man managed to make it back home it was already in the afternoon. Along the way, they “casually” ran into a few other correspondents, all of whose face was on the now-ash paper, all of whom now have an excellent impression of Zvelzda. Zvelzda was quite happy to have met so many wonderful new people. Alex was quite happy he was way ahead of schedule and can actually get his work done as the actor.

Though, being so ahead of schedule meant he was due for some relaxation. Like decorating his home with his new free purchases, and making even a short nap before he had to head out for the meeting, and preparing to meet his co-workers tomorrow for the interviews and reality shows that will be starting up soon.

It was time to work. And Alex quickly unpacked everything from his rather large bags of goods — Bedding, small decorations, even a small fish bowl, all important for the very image of a simple, innocent single Alpha looking to change the cruel way of the show biz with his refreshing new perspective.

Everything must be perfect for Alex to be Zvelzda, to have even the slightest crack in the mask is unforgivable. Inside the man’s calculating mind, everything was already in place. Research done ahead of time to make the perfect image for the perfect prince, down to what sort of slippers and pajamas he will wear — soft fuzzy blue with small carrot prints to match his hair, bunny slippers would be too much(he would come across as childish) so simple white would be better. All the wall decors are simple and patterned cutely, sheets, beddings almost a little childish, topped off with a small picture of a young child and his parents in a delicate and expensive frame.

The whole decorating took a while, and by the end the man was more glad for the nap time schedule that followed than anything in the world. Crawling onto his new soft bedsheet and bedding, it only took a few second for the drained alpha to doze off into a light sleep — but not too long, because there’s still much to be done.

Being an actor is quite tiring after all. Being an angelic sunshine of an actor during a warring country seeking to raise the moral of his citizens was even more tiring. Being someone you’re not to top it all off is even worse.

\------------------------------------------------------- **JP**

JP woke up the next morning before the sun rise for once, he was pretty sure there was a crick in his neck from how he slept. A glance at his now almost dead phone informed him it was 5am. He was asleep for around 10 hours, his stomach grumbled due to the fact that he skipped dinner and barely at lunch. But he was pretty sure the fridge was empty, and what stores would be open at 5 am?

The boy sat up, stretching and then fishing his charger out of the front of his old suitcase. He hung the parts of his disguise up in the closet and decided he really needed a shower, on top of unpacking his things. Not that he bought much with him, he couldn't bring much or any of his previous identity. It had been a while since he needed such a disguise for work. Most of his recent missions were just lookout missions on the streets, meaning he could just go out in a hoodie and jeans and fit in.

He carefully placed the ring onto the table, no matter what he wore he always still had this on him. It was way too expensive for him to get a new one, and he doubted that anyone would actually notice. It's appearance was only a simple silver band, anyone could have the same. JP put the shower water on near scalding before stepping into it, the hot jet of water was a relief to his tense shoulders. The boy hummed softly to himself, rubbing shampoo and conditioner into his dyed ends.  
JP stared down at his stomach, pinching a little at the flab that accumulated from him sitting on the couch eating takeout for the past few months. He didn't really feel self conscious about it till now, maybe that's why his shirt was a little tight today. But also- he saw a pregnant male omega in the same store as him, shopping for furniture. Jp shivered at the thought, domesticity was scary, he couldn't imagine doing anything but risky spy work. Sitting at home, taking care of kids and being coddled seemed like blasphemy- not to mention taking dick. They never did that during training, if anything he was closer to a Beta than an Omega. His skills in bed were pretty...satisfactory. 

He stepped out of the shower, towel drying his hair and pulling on a nondescript gray hoodie. If he went out this early, he doubt anyone would notice him...maybe something would be open, it was the city after all, not the suburbs. JP stuffed a wad of cash into his back pocket and grabbed his keys, silently making his way out of the apartment.  
The city was pretty quiet, save for a few people doing morning runs, or homeless people wandering. To his luck, around the corner and down the block there was a small 24 hour convivence store. The person behind the counter barely looked at him, too busy watching some drama on their old macbook air. Easier for him, JP made his way into the breads section, picking out a few prepackaged carbs to eat. He really needed to learn to cook, especially with such a nice kitchen....and the need to get back to shape since he definitely needed to visit headquarters after this mission. Biannually at least...yes. JP went to the refrigerator, grabbing a carton of eggs. There wasn't much else in the store for him to get, he would have to go to a larger supermarket later.

"That will be 12.50"

JP dug a 20 dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to the person, after his change he made his way slowly back to his apartment. JP sat on his hard couch again, reviewing his schedule he was emailed. 

Work started at 9, that wasn't too bad, kinda, the location was a little far though, twenty minutes from his house.  
When he got home he realized he forgot to slip his ring back on- a blunder, but not too big of one with no one around. The cashier didn't seem to notice either. JP took a bite of his cream bread and turned the TV on, there wasn't anything he was particularly interested in but the news was always important to be caught up on. 

The sun rose as he lazily stared at the TV screen, almost nodding off again. He found himself resting on his arm when his 8:30 alarm rang. JP jolted up from his seat on the couch, he needed to get dressed. He had no idea why he was sleeping so much lately, maybe it was hibernation or something worse he didn't want to think about. It wouldn't happen anyways he was on suppressants.

 

JP threw his comfortable warm hoodie off and put the weird fake boob contraption on. It wasn't ever comfortable and he never imagined something used for cosplay was to be used as a spy disguise. But he had to admit it was pretty well made, the boy squeezed them a few times before putting his tight underwear on and slipping the cold silicon ass pads into it.  
He had no idea what to put on for the first day of work, but a white blouse and black dress pants should do it- he would see what other people wore when he got there. He rushed down stairs with his bag, hurriedly applying lipstick and to the bus stop. 

JP anxiously waited for the bus which was- already late, unless he missed it. But there were plenty of people on line before him. Was he seriously going to be late for his first day on the job? Dailin was going to whoop his ass.

The bus was crowded when he got on it, and not any less crowded when he got off it, at least the fake pads on his body gave him some semblance of distance from the people pressed up against him like sardines in a can. He hurried into the building, it looked boring enough but he was informed the studio was on the seventh floor. The boy held his breath as he waited for the elevator to take him up fast enough.

Hopefully Alex wasn't there yet, it was only 8:59, what kinda celebrity arrived early? To his knowledge they always came late. Jp almost twisted his ankle running to the office, but he made it on time- and that was all that mattered.

"Hello- sorry the bus ran late." He gave a apologetic half bow to everyone in the room.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Alex**

The first day back was quite successful in Alex's opinion -- After his short nap, the man was recharged for the rest of his day, or however much left of it. He successfully went to his studio and met up with the people who was working there, a short correspondence was all he needed to show Zvelzda's simply beaming excitement to work with the new studio on the interview coming up. After, dinner with his neighbor gave him quite the happy surprise -- turns out not only was the daughter his target, she also happened to be great friends with a few correspendance Alex hadn't managed to make that day, and was so happy to please Zvelzda that she was ready to set up a dinner plan with them right away. With all the plans settled, by the time the man managed to retreat back to his home it was already past 9 o'clock at night.

Normally, that was when Zvelzda vanish into the night, replaced by the cold agent who could finally revel in a bit of rest -- being constantly gentle and sweet is almost as much torture as being constantly angry. However, with the knowledge that someone may be spying on him, Alex had no choice but continue the facade way into the night, and headed to bed early, deciding to do his thinking and planning in bed where he is surely safe with the lights closed.

A quick checklist of what he had to do, along with the satisifaction of a day well spent lifted the agent's mood slightly. But to be complacent means death -- his job was to find as much dirt of the top brass backing the government as he could, and with it the ability to control them, peeling the Chinese Government from its support and thus weakening their war front. It wasn't a simple mission, and one misstep means death. Today will only be one of many.

With that grim reminder, the man tossed around his bed a few times before finally letting fatigue take over, allowing him some respite.

Zvelzda was a morning person, a bright angel's day alway start early and energetic after all.

Unfortunately Alex was not. Even more unfortunately, biology doesn't change quite as readily as his facial expression. It was to the man's fortune that there was a thing such as privacy if you close your curtain completely, because if anyone saw what Zvelzda looked like getting out of bed, with coffee so black it was like tar and wielding a death glare and eye bags that could shatter the very image of the man's angelic facade into a million pieces within seconds, Alex can kiss his mission good bye, if he was still alive to do it. Because his teacher would've probably kill him with his own hands.

No one can fight low blood pressure in the morning, not even the most perfect agent in the world. It was a good thing he gets up plenty early(to his own changrin) which allows him plenty of time to recover and fix his image.

Indeed, as the sun slowly dawned, with a light layer of make up and coffee, the angel was back without a shadow of what he looked like just 15 minutes preior. Zvelzda's day starts early, and always arrive 15 minutes early like the hardworking angel he was, today will be the same.

After the customary morning meeting with Rozzi, who apparently gets up even earlier than himself, his day as Alex will not return until nightfall. His morning agenda joined the ash in the unused fireplace and Alex breathed in, then out, then ran his mind over all the things he had to do today -- morning greet with the staffs, followed by a short interview on TV, then luncheon. In the afternoon, Zvelzda will go to the gym in one of the more populated but famed gym near the town center, then dinner with the few lucky "guests".

Alex will continue his correspondence with the daughter of the conglomerate, along with his plan of meeting the son of a mafia(who by a stroke of luck was the childhood friend of the daughter) at dinner with the young woman, a rather famous actress who was secretly whispered as "Black Widow" for her unparalleled "misfortune" of losing rather rich husbands to some truly tragic and bizarre accidents at the gym, and the head of a rather famed oil company who recently expressed their support for China along with their enmity with Russia. That simply will not do after all.

This will be a long day. The man sighed to himself as he finished off his simple breakfast of eggs and milk, then threw on a pure white dress shirt today, paired with a sky blue tie to emphasize his eyes which were noted by many magazines to be as stunning as the bluest sapphire. With his morning preparation quickly finished, the man stepped out

Luckily, being in the much more privileged part of the city meant Alex was given a driver and the ability to be chauffeured anywhere he would have a need to go, though it limits his freedom a little bit it was the most convenient thing around with how limited transportation have gotten. The trip to work was short and quick, and the man didn't even need any sort of guidance to make his way up to the studio, though his bright smile and somewhat shy but cheerful demeanor had many staff practically blocking his way inquiring if he needed any.(edited)  
8:45, a good time to arrive. He wasn't supposed to arrive until 9, when he will meet his new make-up artist, producer, and fashion coordinator who will be accompanying him for the length of the tour. It seemed like he was the first to arrive, usually a bad sign if the earliest person to arrive was at 9, but not unexpected. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the arrival of the producer, then the fashion coordinator, both of whom were gratified to work with the famed Zvelzda and simply would not stop complimenting about just how much the young actor's pure and refreshing performance matched his gentle aura in person.

Then, it was another 15 minute before the make up artist -- a rather dainty looking female with long hair and somewhat exaggerated...features in Alex's opinion rushed in, clearly out of breath. It was rather unprofessional in Alex's opinion, but none of it showed on Zvelzda's gentle features as the actor stepped forward to greet the other brightly.

"No worries! You're just on time, pleasure to meet you, I'm Zvelzda Pajitnov, I'll be in your care for a while...!" The tone was soft but clear, with a slight excitement veiled by mild shyness as if the man struggled to make a good impression but worried for his own lack of person skills. Alex had noted over his missions that woman, especially those slightly younger than him, seemed to like man who were a little shy but still dependable. He lost no time to examine the woman secretly as he smiled sweetly at the other -- they were quite pretty, though contrary to most make-up artists, their own was rather simple.

\------------------------------------------------------- **JP**

Alex- or well his name was Zvelzda Pajitnov, but he read his actual name so many times- seemed like Alex to him. But really this star was a ball of sunshine. Jp brushed the hair out of his face, trying to not get charmed by the pretty smile Plastered on Alex's face. Right- now that he saw him in person, he realized Alex made his cameo on packets or ramen popular in Japan and a advertisement a few months prior to him making his debut in China.

"Oh, i'm Jp!" he smiled back equally brightly at the star, at least cuteness came naturally to him, much to his chagrin. 

There was no need to hide his identity- not that Jp was his real name but it was one of the names he went by around on the net. His code name was Spider anyways- not that anyone would find him with how well he covered his footsteps- usually. Maybe he made a blunder once or twice that led to a few extra less savory missions to take care of evidence- but well those were his more inexperienced days. 

"I'm so sorry i couldn't get here a little earlier- its my first time here and I got a little lost trying to figure out if I was on the right floor-"

Jps second thought about Alex or Zvelzda was he was fucking tall- well JP was kinda short for a guy- tall for a girl, especially in the kitten heels he wore, but still. Western soldiers towered almost a head over the Chinese militia. His eyes were also way to pretty up close and he had to tear his gaze away from them.

"Well, Mr Pajitnov, will you tell me what looks you prefer?"

With his skills practiced in disguise and practically costume makeup, he was sure he could do whatever challenge he was set out to do-besides put life into Alex's pale skin. It was pretty like porcelain without any blemishes but he if he was a shade lighter JP would compare him to the white wallpaper.(edited)  
Jp walked over to the seats, seeing there was already plenty of makeup and different types of foundation left out on the table, he wasn't sure if he needed to take his own set of brushes. At least he had a few pretty shades of lip tint they didn't have set out here- a little gift for his target. He made them with Dailin during the more boring hours of his work- grinding up flower petals into fine dust then mixing them with beeswax. It wasn't spy work but it was a interesting..hobby.

Not to mention he could put cameras and small recorders inside the compartment without it looking like he tampered with it. The container it was stored in was too pretty to pry open anyways.

He waited for Alex t o come over and take a seat, adjusting it a little lower so Alex would be at relative eyelevel, before flinging a blanket over the top of Alex's clothes as to not stain it.

Jp surveyed Alex's expensive white shirt, tailored?- something he wouldn't be able to afford and his simple- but fancy patterned blue tie. Whoever dressed him definitely had good taste. Mr. Sunshine didn't look like he could dress himself after all.  
The problem was he didn't even recall what Alex needed make up for- did they even tell him? Jp looked around the studio which gave him zero clue. Well- if that was the case it was morning still and simple was probably fine. Simple yes. He doubted the man needed much foundation- but if he was going to be on screen, foundation always made skin tone smoother and prettier. The camera always picked out the bad parts- now he was starting to sound like his makeup instructor back in Training. 

He scrutinized Alex's face a little more before realizing the man already had Makeup on. Did he go to someone else then come here again? What was the point? But still it was his job. He took a wipe and gently wiped Alex's make up off. He couldn't exactly apply more make up when Alex's was already set. 

"Don't wear make up before next time- i need to take it off"

The hard part was mixing Alex's foundation- sure there were a lot for pale people but getting one to match was always hard. After a few hard choices he decided to smoother BB cream on the actors face. A grin almost tugging on his lips when he blotted the sponge a little too hard. serves him right.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Alex**

t seems that the fashion designer had decided his clothing was fitting enough for a simple interview and the producer was gone in a bit after to make sure everything was in order with the station people.

That left Alex with the make-up artist, who seemed quite adapt at cutesy display judging by the sunny smile he was given in return. Alex, or rather, Zvelzda, returned the other's bright smile with a small bit of a shy titter, before seating in front of the other obediently, they were in a rush for time after all, since the other had arrived so late.

"JP? That's a strange name for a lady" Sometimes, it was fine for him to voice his own opinions honestly, and this was one of those times. That didn't sound like a lady's name at all -- if judging by the name, Alex, and most likely Zvelzda, would've thought it was a guy. This wasn't a subject he was going to pursuit, though, and he simply allowed the other to answer at their leisure, and when they didn't, he let it drop quite easily.

"It's not an issue, we are still ahead of schedule! I'm sure I'll look fine after your care, so anything you decide on is fine!" With a careful amount of flattery, the man closed his eyes and allowed the cute girl in front of him to get to work. He took the time that the other had taken to walk around the room to examine the other again. They were definitely on the tall side, especially with their heel -- but well dressed as expected of a woman in the show business. The man had a brief moment to wonder to himself, with a look of quiet interest on his well practiced face despite his mind being on a completely different subject, that if he even needed a make-up artist, he could do his own perfectly fine, after all.  
Following the other's recommendation, the man figured it was about time he tried to charm the other a bit. They didn't seem to react as simply as other ladies he had met, so perhaps a little push was needed.

"S-sorry" Zvelzda's face showed nothing but the complete apolgeticness and almost a little of guilt as he chimed on with his gentle voice, "I...I like putting some on early since I want to always make sure I look my best for others! Maybe you can teach me how you do the basics, so I can have it already prepared for you next time...?" His eyes were large and sweet, giving the other his full undivided interest as he requested meekly. Woman usually liked males who were considerate for their feelings after all, but still stand their ground.

He flinched back a little at the harder than usual dab, it didn't hurt in the least, but a delicate angel would notice something like that surely. It was a mistake on the other's part, but those are often useful to make a better impression. A simple, yet noticeable gesture was all thats needed to bring attention to it, and when they apologize, simply brush off the apology and flatter the other some more was the way to go.  
Of course, time was the other concern, to spend too long in the make-up room might make a wrong impression on others, and he must prevent that at all cost -- all he need from a simple make-up artist was her assurance of his pure kindness to the others around her. To waste too much time and energy for the other's favor would not benefit him in the least.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Jp**

JP wrinkled his nose at Alex poking at his name. He liked it- and he was pretty sure it as androgynous enough. How does one even assign a gender to a two letter name? Should he have called himself Mary or something?

"I think its a fine name" he let out a slight huff to show his displeasure. 

Whatever he decided was fine? He wanted to dress the ball of sunshine into a clown- ok that was a little mean but he had to urge to mess Alex's very perfectly put together look up. Maybe mess up his hair and yank his shirt open- ok maybe not that.

He wondered why Ale- Zvelzda looked at him with such bright- pleading eyes. It made him seem more like a omega than an alpha. It did make him look really cute tho- whatever people pulled off in the industry to get into peoples favor he supposed. But really- being sweet was his gig most of the time, it wasn't something he would fall for.

It was interesting that Alex liked doing his own makeup, did that mean he dressed himself too? He eyed Alex's outfit up and down one more time then focused on the light amount of contour for the man's already high cheekbones.

"Maybe just some foundation and concealer if you need it, don't touch the eyes I'll do those"

He was a little taken a back by Alex's demeanor- especially the flinch. It made him feel a little bad, even though he was sure it didn't hurt at all. what a baby, or a good actor.

"Sorry Zee-vee-da"  
JP heard people pronounce Alex's name correctly, he was sure if he tried he could totally pronounce it right, but it was more funny this way right. Not to mention it might annoy the man in front of him.

"Oh right- do you like chapstick?"

With a flourish he flipped open his bag sitting on the other empty chair and pulled out a small clear plastic bag fastened closed with ribbon. He made these over the summer with Dailin, a mixture of their hobbies and his own genius inventions, allowing him to hide a mic inside the tubing. It was elegantly designed and eliminated the need for them to take apart other lipsticks and put them back together without them looking like they were tampered. Not to mention great gifts. Also he kind of liked them himself- with how many hours he spent grinding flower petals by hand.

"They're made from flowers"

\------------------------------------------------------- **Alex**

Zvelzda gave a small nod with undivided attention on the other his eyes large and serious, looking as if he was about to break out the notes just to write down JP's every word. A perfectly controlled nod to express his understanding but not enough to break the other's stride as they worked quickly over his face, powdering and drawing quickly. Clearly they knew what they were doing, Alex knew, because he also knew what the other was doing, having done make up far too much himself to know professional work when he sees one.

"Okay, I usually just do a little bit of concealers is all." The actor assured the other, now perfectly still so the other could do their work. The stillness gave him the time to think, and be slightly surprised, if annoyed, at the other's lack of response to his advance -- was the other simply used to such? Or was it just not their thing? Which ever it was, clearly it wasn't something they took note on, looks like Alex has to change his approach a bit.

"H-hey!" Not that Alex cared one bit about it, though Zvelzda cried out a little in protest, "It's Z-vel-z-da..." The man pouted ever so slightly, his cheek slightly puffed out, though the twinkle in his eyes gave off the assurance that he didn't really mind, and simply turned his attention to the other's next subject.

"Chapstick...? Sometimes I wear them, but not too often...they're quite cute though." The man eyed the bag with rapt interest, betraying none of his own lack thereof, "Is it for me? Thank you!" He beamed a sincere smile for the other now that they seemed to have finished prettying up his face before slowly unwrapping the bag, not letting the twinkle of excitement die from his eye.

"It's lovely!" He pulled out a small tube, taking off the top and twisting it to show a beautiful shade of coral pink, light enough to not look jagged against his pale skin, but just enough to give his lip a soft shine. "What a lovely shade...Flowers...? Real flowers?"  
Zvelzda looked enrapt with the chapstick, playing with it a little as he twisted the cap as he admired the color in awe, then returning it and allowed the lady to apply it for him. None of what went through his head showed on his face.

Who would give handmade chapsticks out on their first day at work to a total stranger? Not to mention the way it was given so casually, it wasn't like the other was eager to please him or anything, so why...? His instinct as a spy ticked a warning, though he brushed it off -- if he started to suspect everyone who passed by him, he'd end up looking suspicious himself, after all. Still, his many years of training, as well as his time in the show biz, had already told him that gifts were not something to be pleased with.

"How do I look?" Feeling the other finish their application, the man gave a shy excited smile mixed with a little embarassment, his perfect lip now tinged slightly with a soft pink as it shone gently under the light, accentuating his pale porcelain like skin. The lipstick in question had already found a good recipient in Alex's head, quite convinient that it'll be out of his hand by dinner.

Though it's a shame, because it really was quite a lovely chapstick.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Jp**

"Z-valsa?"

JP eyes the man and leaned a little closer to paint down his neck. It was too close and he got a nice whiff of how good Alex smelled. He never really thought an alpha smelled good- most smelled pleasant but not anything remarkable in his books. Especially since he was surrounded by them daily.

He was glad Alex was so enraptured by the lipstick. He picked out the shade from the small collection he had at home- dailin wanted to sell most of them, then some went to Head quarters.

"I'm glad you like it."

He wasn't sure how the man was filled with so much child-like wonder. Or anyone that would like this sort of thing. It was the sickly sweet kind that made his teeth rot.

But the smile looked amazing on Alex's soft handsome features and combined with how nice Alex smelled- with underlying spice he had to back away for a second.

"Yes real flowers"

He turned his face a little, breathing in fresh air as inconspicuously as possible.  
The smile he gave him at the end reminded him of all the women he bedded. Shy and excited- really not his cup of tea since it was more like a job. Not to mention they were usually troublesome, though easy to please. 

He took the lipstick Alex handed him, readjusting it a little before gently applying it to Alex's soft supple lips.

Zvelzdas scent was much more intense than what he looked and acted like- but well he could also be just genetically blessed in multiple ways. 

"Press your lips together a little"

He demonstrated himself, smudging the already perfect lipstick on his own lips back and forth.  
JP stepped back to admire his handy work. Alex looked fit enough to be a pop idol- not that he didn't before but it was thanks to his work that he looked extra good.

"I like how it looks on you. You should wear it tommorow too"

Inside of it was a mic that he could monitor Alex with. So it served a double purpose in making Alex look pretty and allowing him to figure out extra information on the man. 

JP stepped in to wipe at the smudge on Alex's upper lip, his legs a little shaky for a second as he breathed in Alex's scent.

Who didn't wear scent blockers in this day and age? It was a little rude.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Alex**

Zvelzda huffed a bit, though didn't chase the issue, his name was difficult to practice for most, he thought he'd just give the other a bit of a harder time to see if he could push the other into showing a bit more -- he couldn't quite read what the make-up artist was thinking, not like the other woman who literally falls over heels for the overly sweet Zvelzda. Maybe not his type? Should he switch to the more caring and gentle type without the sugar...?

Slowly does the trick though, it wouldn't do if the other became suspicious or thought he was mentally unstable or something.  
"Yes, it's wonderful." A gentle, more angelic and less excited smile beamed from the man, though Alex still kept a bit of it so as to not look too suspicious, "Real flowers...that must have been expensive...are you sure I can have it...?" He looked to the other a little worriedly, almost clearly a bit more mature. Himself was feeling almost a little relieved -- being extra sugary all the time was absolutely tiring, acting like 5 was an embarassment to top it all off. The man followed the instruction obediently, smudging the lipstick quite perfectly -- Zvelzda was a movie star after all, and a capable one at that, so there was no need to be clumsy or somthing when show biz was involved.

As for the other's request...quite annoying, he had no plan on keeping such a lipstick after all, but there was no way Zvelzda, a young actor who loved all the pretty things in the world, would deny such a lipstick, much less denying the request of a young girl.

"It's lovely...thank you so much!" Choosing simply to answer rather nondescriptly, the man flashed off another pleased smile at his make-up assistant before checking the clock. It'd b better to leave before the other insist anything else about the lipstick.  
"A-ah I'll be late for the interview! Sorry, I have to run." Looking infinitely apologetic, Zvelzda bowed a bit then rushed to the door, but turned back before he left, thrownig the other a much more mature and gentle smile compared to the sugar overload, he had to round out his action somehow, after all. "Thank you so much for all your help. I...I got a bit excited so I think I was a little hyper, too much coffee maybe...sorry if it was strange..." 

Then he strode out, feeling rather confident that he at least didn't leave a bad impression, that was all that's needed after all.

The interview was about as long and boring as boring as he'd have expected, though Zvelzda looked like he was having the time of his life as he described all the things he wanted to see, and do, and talk about. An excitable angel in a country he had always dreamed of visiting, while still maintaining a gentle facade, but now with a dash of matureness coupled with flawless articulation. That was who Zvelzda was, and by the end of the interview everyone had the gentle caring look Alex was so used to seeing in the eyes of those smittened with his persona. It was almost too easy.

After that, the interview ended without a hitch, and being broadcasted on one of the biggest channel in China, Alex had a vague notion he'll be seeing a lot more head turning his way on the street, not that he doesn't get quite enough already. Still, now was not the time to despair -- that would be the most un-Zvelzda thing.

"Thank you guys for all your hard work!" The man smiled kindly at the group as he approached, foregoing the special guest lunch to join his "co-workers".

\------------------------------------------------------- **Jp**

"yes you can have it"

JP watched the movie star run off. Admiring the man's very athletic body from what he could tell. Why would a movie star he this trained? He could see in his walk that Alex was trained in at least one kind of martial art.

Light on his feet and on a side note he had legs to die for. He swept a guilty look at Alex's behind. It was nice-. All in all it was a bad habit being raised by a family of alphas. But yes at every angle Alex was attractive- besides his personality.

There was no one around so he bought the blanket on Alex earlier to his nose, breathing in the rather intoxicating scent before snapping himself out of it and tossing it into the wash.

Alex smelled a little like danger- too bad he didn't look or act the part.

JP idily watched his Target on TV. He didn't seem any different from other stars but he guessed people liked a fresh foreign face. Especially cause Alex looked like he lept out of a fairytale.

He couldn't leave the office till his work was done for the day being fully booked as Alex's make up artist. So there was nothing to do besides sit on the black leather couch and wait to see if Alex needed any more touch ups or for his manager to dismiss him.  
The boy absentmindedly played with the hair on his wig then scrolled through his phone. There was no news from Dailin, but then again it had only been a day.

It was interesting to hear all about Alex's hobbies though, and places he wanted to go and things to do. Maybe it would he more entertaining next time he was on the make up chair.

It was also funny that zvelzda was miffed he kept pronouncing his name wrong even though it was a foreign country- what exactly did he expect?  
He was also glad they got lunch- with Alex, because it meant he could study him a little more.

JP smiled at Alex's polite thanks and then the catering allowed them to serve themselves and walk around to socialize.

He kept mostly to the wall, munching on a caprese sandwich- he didn't know how hungry he actually was until he smelled the food the last time he ate was around 6am after all. 

He craved something sweet as well though. And he slowly inched over to the table- there was nothing wrong with indulging once in a while... At least he didn't gorge himself on sweets like most omegas liked to.

Still, he couldn't resist putting one of each dainty dessert on his plate. They looked so tasty after all- like his Target.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Alex**

The group was more than welcoming of him -- as expected, after all the work after all -- and Zvelzda graciously joined the group, chattering along with the other but inwardly observed around him. His attention was drawn to the one person who was more focused on eating than him, past the initial smile he got, there was very little reaction from the other, how odd.

He spared little attention for the others chattering around him, there wasn't much need to, he could answer the shallow questions and attempts to garner his pleasure with his eyes closed and ears plugged, it came with some practice of course. His mind ran, as usual, very separate matter from his situation, perhaps he was paying more attention to the make-up artist than he should, the other was pretty, but not something Alex hadn't seen before. It was a little intriguing how the other lacked any sort of smell -- even betas smelled like betas, but JP just doesn't smell like anything at all, a scent suppressant? It wasn't unusual of course, even alphas or betas wore those in this day and age, but still interesting. The ring on the other's finger, were they married? But they were young, and doesn't seemed to be the type, or was his analysis wrong? The man rarely doubted his own analysis, but the make-up artist's actions and responses confused the agent a little.  
But then his logic won over -- it didn't matter, JP was just a make-up artist, no one's loved by everyone after all, not even the little angel Zvelzda, perhaps. If anything, that would be for the better, perhaps he could have a concrete conversation with the other then, rather than simplying catering his speech to whoever he was talking to.

With that in mind, the man began to drift away from the group and towards the food himself, his metabolism was perfect -- the gym really helps, along with his trainings, so he had no qualms about eating sweets, which was incidentally Zvelzda's favorite. It was just a happy coincidence that the subject of mild interest was there as well, piling his plate with far more sweet than her little body seems to suggest being able to hold. 

"Do you like sweets? I love them" There was no harm to a conversation, Alex decided, as he too began to grab the sweets off the platters. Egg tarts, puddings, tarts, lovely. It was a blessing that ALex himself enjoyed sweets, though he admit not to the extent like Zvelzda would suggest, but it was one of the less nauseating part of the act. The man daintly picked up one of the smaller finger snacks and pushed it into his mouth, then licked at his fingers in a seductive manner -- but his expression remained innocently transfixed upon the girl in front of him, a gentle, almost playful smile twinkled in his eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Jp**

He didn't notice Alex making his way over till Alex picked the extra set of tongs up. Piling his plate almost as high as his own. At least now he felt less guilty about it. If zvelzda was stuffing himself there wasn't a reason why he couldn't. 

JP finished up his tomato and cheese sandwich, appreciating the chef silently.

"Sweets? Yes I like them"

He wasn't sure why Alex wanted to make conversation with him. He made sure he was about as boring and nondescript as possible. Besides with the slightly bigger than average bosom on his persona, he liked them like this.

He watched as Alex picked up the egg tarts- one of his favorites and then ate it. Except he ate it weridly- supposedly sexy but he didn't care much for the actor sucking those long fing-

It kind of made his mind go blank, the way Alex licked them after.  
The heat that sparked in his lower back wasn't a good indicator either and he quickly looked away, catching the devlish grin on Alex's face and then glanced again. But it seemed to be his imagination.

There was no way a guy that acted like he was 5 was sexy.

JP took up his own dessert, licking the cream off the top with his tongue. Two could play at this game after all. With half lidded eyes he shyly but surely stared into Alex's eyes for a second, before tearing his gaze away and casually devouring his dessert.

It would be bad if he was caught full out flirting with Alex. Not to mention if he would get fired by the agency.

But really Alex's body was hot-now only if he wasn't so stupid.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Alex**

Alex tilted his head, that gesture was obviously flirty, but almost too calculated in his opinion. He's done it enough to know it when he see it after all. The woman either played around a lot or knows her way around guys, or both. That would explain why they took so little interest in him after all. What baffled him was that the one before, right after he licked at his finger, wasn't nearly as calculated, was that her idea of a petty revenge? It certainly looked quite...alluring, though that was inpertinent to the mission.

Well, not that he had the chance to find out, he was behind schedule.

"There's a nice sweet shop in downtown somewhere, I looked it up when I was trying to find out where I'd like to go. You should try it sometimes!" The man smiled, ever so angelically, and tittered a bit as if egged on by the flirty gesture but careful not to make any commitments regarding himself, before looking a bit crestfallen. "I'd love to talk, but I really have to go...so busy today...I hope I'll see you around again!"(edited)  
With that, the actor bade his farewell to the rest of the studio and stepped off. His gym plan was getting a little tight on schedule, he might not even be able to "accidentally" catch a meeting with the Black Widow. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world but would certainly put a damper in his plan. He ran through his agenda again, checking off a big part of his day to the studio and letting his mild temporarily wander onto the strange make-up artist again, before shaking it off and reminding himself for more times than he's ashamed to admit that the other was in no way involved with the mission, and thus unimportant.

Though it would be nice if they can have some sweet together sometimes. It would perhaps build Zvelzda's character a bit, especially if they were caught together -- sometimes you have to feed the paparazzi some bait to keep them interested and spreading news after all.

Deciding to leave it up to fate, the man thanked the Chaffeur for the quick trip back to his apartment and showered, changed, then put on the slightest bit of scent amplifier -- if he was going to talk to a lady, might as well make himself all the more alluring -- not too much though, if it was obvious it would be a huge turn off, not to mention some foolish rumors.  
A skintight white shirt and a thin short, still plenty fashionable though very much sports oriented, was what he decided on for the gym run. Casual enough to not raise suspicion but fashionable enough to leave an impression was what he decided to go with. The man fumbled through his work bag to pull out what was needed, remembering the lipstick, he pulled it out and pondered -- It would be awkward if someone saw a lipstick inside of his bag, though he supposed it'd make a nice gift for the Black Widow, might gain him some favor. With that in mind, he packed it carefully back into the plastic packaging it was given to him in, and tucked it into his bag before making his way out of the apartment.

It was a nice day, he had specifically told the chauffeur he would walk to downtown, the more attention he garnered the better. That's how Black Widow likes her targets -- rich and famous -- Alex almost wondered if the woman had some sort of sick addiction to threat, if she keeps picking them off one by one.

With that in mind, the man set out for a leisurely and very much planned walk into the businest part of the city.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Jp**

Sweet shops downtown? He sure was up for more sweets, but downtown was huge and he couldn't help but think Alex was just being plenty vague. That's like saying there's a coffee shop down west 4th street.

"Bye Zvelzda"

JP finished off eating the sweets on his plate slowly. Making sure he knew his way around the team he needed to work with. He didn't talk much earlier because embarrassingly he was too busy stuffing his mouth. Most of his co-workers were into some kind of girly hobby- in panic when they asked what he liked, he said he liked baking sweets. They insisted that he brings some in for them to try sometime. But well, jokes on them, he couldn't cook. Last time he tried helping Dailin with cookies he managed to substitute salt for sugar. 

He picked the crumbs off his plate with his finger and tossed the paper plate into the trash. He was ready to leave now as well, since Alex was gone. Jp needed to track Alex before he was gone anyways. Though at the same time he wasn't too worried because the lipstick worked as a tracker. Unless Alex got rid of it...? Jp really hoped Alex wouldn't with how nicely he asked Alex to wear the same color tomorrow. 

The boy hurried home, eyeing the delivery at his door, with some difficulty he nudged the package of cushions and paintings into his apartment. He would have to unpack these later since he didn't have too much time. The makeup remover stung his eyes a little as he wiped it all off his face. 

With a sigh he plopped onto his bed, opening his laptop and the software he had programmed himself- a simple GPS utilizing the satellites in space. Alex was still on the move, so he had no reason to rush, but where exactly would he be in a rush to? Dinner perhaps?  
JP went off for a shower, rinsing off the feminine perfume off his body, just as he came out of the shower his PC made a beeping noise informing him that Alex had finally made a stop. The location he pulled up was apparently a gym, he was in a rush to workout midday? That was quite vain of him, but nonetheless he should go check it out. Especially because he had near no information on Zvelzda, not because he wanted to see him shirtless.

It was probably easier if he went in his civilian disguise this time, plus he needed to work out anyways. The issue was getting gym membership, but it seemed like any other Gym and he shouldn't have any trouble getting in. The website informed him that the entrance fee for a day was over a hundred, well it was a company expense but why did Alex have to go to such...expensive places. Even though he was a celebrity now, he couldn't possibly have enough money to splurge on stuff like this yet right? After all he heard with contracts almost all money went to the company at first.  
He wasn't going to get lost on the bus this time, so he made sure to plug the address into Google maps. Google tracked user data and all but it would look more suspicious to anyone even glancing at his phone if he was using a 3rd party software.

JP grabbed his second wallet, double checking if he had his credit card and cash. A simple t-shirt and sweatpants should work fine for a gym, as long as they didn't look shabby. He didn't need to look good while he was working out. It was chilly out though, being late September and he decided to grab a light hoodie zipping it up halfway but leaving enough for his v-neck t-shirt to be revealing. It wasn't seductive or anything, he just preferred his shirts this way, the shirt would look a lot better if he was a more toned and muscular, but as biology would have it he simply wasn't able to.  
With limited bus service and routes, no detours, due to the strict military, it took him nearly 40 minutes to ride to the upper echelon of already upper society of the city. By bike it would have only taken him half the time, if he wanted to invest in one there was nothing suspicious. Cars were a no-go unless he was corrupt, or a celebrity, and the bus service was so bonkers only people with huge amounts of groceries or shopping took them. Most of the people in the city road bikes, not motorbikes since any kind of overly fast transportation was illegalized.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Alex**

The man's trip to the gym was quite smooth, other than the few fangirls who stopped and snapped photos of him squealing, and a few braver ones coming up and asking for pictures, earning themself a beaming picture of Zvelzda and earning the star probably even more popularity. That being that, though, it did put him quite off schedule, arriving even later to the gym than he had liked, the plan also shifted, going from meeting the woman as the two entered from the door to meeting the woman who had already began her work out routine.

He had to admit, the other was quite beautiful, definitely the type to get any man she wanted, added with her rather articulate speech and clear intelligence, Alex could tell why despite all the danger shrouding the woman, men were still attracted likes flies to this chrismatic young lady often cladded in tight black dresses. 

Well, most men, anyway, personally he found the other revoltingly flirtatious, not that he didn't innocently flirt back as if very much interested. He was the very image of smittened when he presented the other with the small plastic bag holding the beautiful flower-made lipstick.

"I-I found this today and it...it was quite a beautiful color! I heard it's made of real flowers a-and I though ti twould fit a beautiful lady such as yourself." Zvelzda's face was slightly tinted pink with embarassment as he handed the bag forward. The woman blinked, probably having the same thought as the agent himself had when he was first presented with the gift, but still smiled graciously and accepted the offering.  
"It really is quite a lovely lipstick! Is it self-made?" The other also came to the same conclusion as Alex, too bad Zvelzda didn't notice such a detail.

"Really? I'm not sure...my make-up artist handed it to me, but I don't use these often...so I thought you'd like it." An angelic smile seemed to have dispelled the doubt from the other as she pocketed the small gift carefully and returning a gentle smile of her all. The rest of the meeting was unremarkable in Alex's opinion as the two exchanged more pleasantries, except at the end the woman flirtatiously leaned in close and slipped a piece of paper into his bag before leaving, with a mischivious and clearly telling wink. Alex pulled out the sheet.

"Call me" Followed by the number of the woman, seems like that was out of the way for now. Technically that was all he planned for the gym trip, but it would look quite strange for him to step into a gym then leaving immediately after, so the man simply got on a running machine and began a pre-planned routine involving a fair range of exercise.  
The gym was quite nice, as expected of its pricy subscription tag, though he supposed it fit the area it was located. Most people who come to this gym had at least some sort of powerful connection, so it wouldn't be a bad idea to make a decent impression here. Zvelzda was focused quite heavily on his own exercise routine, though never failed to stop and give time to any interested ladies and sometimes even males who moved up to strike up a conversation. It was around an hour into the gym session when the man decided to cut it short so as to not be too much off schedule, and moved to cool down and packing up.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Jp**

Jp eventually made it to the gym, having to walk the last block on foot. Which wasn't too bad of a deal. Converse weren't the best exercise shoes but well, at least they were sneakers and not flipflops or heels. 

The lobby of the gym was quite grand, more like a spa reception, though he wouldn't be surprised if spa services were included within the building. 

"Hello sir, Welcome to the Club. Are you a first time member?"

Jp nodded, the girl at the reception was pretty and well put together- omega, he could smell her scent. It wasn't unpleasant but it smelled a little sicky sweet. Heat well soon at least, not that it was his buisness, but openly flaunting her scent like that meant she was probably looking for a partner for it. 

"First visit passes are $50, if you sign up for a membership the initiation fee is 250 dollars and then 160 dollars after."

"I'll take a look around first"

He took a 50 dollar bill out of his wallet. If he didn't have to use his card he rather not, cash transactions were virtually untrackable. Not that he probably needed to hide the fact that he was here today but well. The less footsteps he left the better overall.

She handed him a simple shiny grey card with the gym name written in the bottom in a clean print. Jp swiped it at the doors and they automatically opened to let him in.

"Thank you miss!"

The gym wasn't too populated, rather pretty from what he saw from the windows of the first floor. But first he would head into the lockers on the first floor. The men were on the left and the women were on the right. There was a wall of water running down the middle of the wall with plants and flowers in a shallow trove on the bottom  
He headed into the left entrance. There was a locker for his shoes- did people bring two pairs of shoes here- or simply just slippers for walking through the locker room so they wouldn't trudge mud everywhere.

JP toed his converse off and put his feet into the paper slippers going over to a empty locker to throw his hoodie into, leaving him in his low cut, slightly loose t-shirt.

He walked in a little more, glancing at the rather fancy bathroom stalls and huge mirror. JP leaned into his reflection a little, stretching in front of the mirror. He thought he was getting a little chubby lately but his body was still pretty lithe. The stretch bought him to his tippy toes and Jp's stomach peeked out from under .

Well there wasn't anyone to look good for anyways, he scoffed at himself in the mirror, tugging his shirt back down and heading past the showers with his sneakers. Thats when he almost bumped face first into Alex. His hair was still dripping wet, a few droplets dripping down to his bare chest . JP felt his mouth go dry a little. Not to mention he somehow smelled stronger than he did earlier, he supposed working out did have some affect on pheremones released but it wasn't supposed to be noticeable.

The boy avoided looking Alex in the eye but his eye raked over literally anything else. Zvelzda's or Alex's body was toned, beautifully, he wanted to put his tongue all over him. Lick the little droplets of water that still remained after the man mostly toweled himself off. 

Jp swallowed as his eyes fell down to the rather low riding towel on Alex's hips. God- what was he thinking about he was acting like a little thirsty Omega.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Alex**

A shower was exactly what the man needed after the work out, Alex wasn't exactly the most energetic of the agents -- his strength and stamina was below average, though he makes up for it with his superior decision making and flexibility in any situation. The man sighed contently as he wrapped the towel around his lower waist, then stepped out to retrive his clot-

"Who ar-" The man was instantly put on guard before covering his mouth.

No body was perfect after all, and in a moment of carelessness, the man not only failed to notice the boy who was passing by due to the sound of running water, he was wholely caught off guard as Alex, and not Zvelzda.

What a failure.

Luckily, it seems like the young boy who was passing by seemed far more focused on his torso than his face, perhaps they didn't hear his little blunder. The man took split second to compose himself before letting out a somewhat exagerrated gasp.

"A-ah s- sorry! I didn't expect anyone to be here...didn't hear you coming." The look on Zvelzda's face was wholely apologetic as if the split second of annoyance mixed with aggression was just an illusion, mixed with a bit of flushness from being so exposed, he then immediately retreated back into the cover of the shower.

"If you don't mind, can you hand me my cloth...?" Then, as if having been thoroughly surprised, the man poked his head out a little shyly at the stunned male, pointing at the bag of cloth he had left out in the hall for himself. His eyes showed none of the scanning examination he was conducting, and instead still looking like a mixture of awkwardness and embarassment. But judging by the look the boy was giving him, Alex had his doubted if the other took in a single word he had said.

Now that he got a good look at the other, didn't they look a bit familiar? The man couldn't quite put his finger on it, but...something about them...

\------------------------------------------------------- **Jp**

Alex's voice sounded a little more harsh there- less cheery which somehow sent his mind reeling some more. But then the more annoying voice Alex often used, to his notice, at work snapped him back to attention.

He watched as the movie star scurried back into the showers, hiding back behind the curtains. Shame he didn't get to see more. The embarrassed look on Zvelzda's face almost made him flush bright red himself. A light pink dusted his cheeks as he turned around wildly trying to locate where Alex's clothes were. Jp spotted them on the chair and he hurried over grabbing the soft fabric. As he picked them up he noticed it was the same white shirt Alex was wearing earlier, except this time it was somehow full of the spicy warm scent he caught on the Alpha multiple times today. 

It didn't help that his mind was blank for a second before he urged himself to move. He gave Zvelzda a small smile and handed them over. His fingers brushed against Alex's and JP bit his lip, it was a little hard to not jump the man.

"Here you go"

Jp walked away as nonchalantly as possible- it wouldn't do any good if he watched Alex dressed or had too much of the man's attention on him. Too bad he almost walked into the wall, stumbling a little as he caught himself. Was he attracted- maybe a little but it was hard to not be attractive when his target was a perfectly hot, single and healthy male and- well he didn't have a partner. Wasn't part of his job description or allowances to really have one. 

He wasn't sure why it was so bad anyways- if it got any worse it would possibly be considered a workplace hazard. Especially with how flirty Zvelzda was with him at work

\------------------------------------------------------- **Alex**

"Thank you." The man beamed a small smile at the other before quickly scurying back behind the curtains, cursing himself a little for his inattentiveness. It didn't help that his mind was still on the boy who just looks so familiar, he felt like he was onto something, but it keeps slipping from his grasp...

It didn't take him long to slip back into the spare clothing he had prepared already, feeling nice and clean was great, but he was still buttoning up the simple dress shirt as he stumbled out after the boy.

"Wait!" He called out, feeling like it might be important to figure it out than leaving the mystery unsolved. It wasn't hard to catch up to the boy, who was kind of wobbling forward slowly as if deep in thought, a hand on the other's shoulder had them wheeling around 360 degrees, surprising the man into a few blinks. Though the pinkish hue on the other's face tipped him off to the reason. 

"I was just wondering...have I met you somewhere before?" Seeing the other waiting for him to talk, Zvelzda tilted his head and asked innocently, "you...look a bit familiar"  
He was ahead of the schedule now, having cut his gym session short, so it was fine to do a bit of small talk, the man decided. Now that they were standing face to face, Alex noted the other was rather cute, short for a boy with bright green, cat like eyes, there was something about their scent, or the lack of it, that bothered him as his eyes scanned over the other's rather frail looking physique. He definitely had not seen the boy before, but the vauge feeling of familiarity continued to plague him.

\------------------------------------------------------- **JP**

Jp was surprised when he was suddenly yanked on the shoulder coming face to face with Alex's brilliant blue eyes. He would have been knocked off his feet if the hand on his shoulder didn't steady him.

It was much easier looking at Zvelzda when he was dressed, none of those thoughts that had his thoughts rampant a few minutes ago. 

"Met me before? I-i'm just a beta does Zvelzda really recognize me?"

Crap- he was now forced to talk, the more Alex stared at him the worse it probably would be, even though he was sure his day disguise was sufficient. Alex shouldn't be able to pick him out. JP took a step back to realize his back was to the wall. The movie star was way too close and the mixture of thoughts Alex's naked body and scent made it hard for him to think straight, despite being raised among Alphas all his life. He had seen plenty of shirtless Alphas before and in training he was consistently exposed to their overwhelming scents to the point it hardly affected him. 

"Can I have your autograph?" He didn't even need to think of anything to force a blush to his cheeks.

It was best to play as if he was a avid fan of Alex, though he was yet to watch the movie that sent Zvelzda to stardom. He should probably do that today when he got home, though he doubted it would tell him too much since it was mostly acting. At least he noticed Alex was left handed from the way the man's hand still rested on his shoulder.

He eyed it a little then looked back at Zvelzda who was visibly checking him out. "W-what are you looking at?"

Maybe he was acting a little too submissive and shy- but betas were all over the scale in terms of aggressiveness or passiveness it wasn't really a reason for suspicion. He nervously stroked the ring on his finger with his thumb he certainly wouldn't smell.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Alex**

The man blinked at the other’s response, it was sort of a jumble of words that ended vaguely with a request for an autograph. He was clearly making the other uncomfortable though, and that wasn’t exactly what he wanted to do — Zvelzda wouldn’t ever harm or push something uncomfortable into his fans. Especially since the other had caught him practically checking them out.

“Sorry! I...got the wrong person, you looked like someone I knew.” The man deflected the other’s concern with a shy, apologetic smile before letting their shoulder go. A Beta? They didn’t smell like any of the betas he knew, but Betas were kind of all over the place, supposedly, so that wasn’t something Alex felt the need to pursue. His eyes flicked down at the ring on the boy’s finger that he was rubbing a bit, before something clicked.

“Umm...do you know a make-up artist named JP?” He asked, as non-invasively as he could, trying not to come on too hard and scaring the other. 

“She had a ring that looked just like yours...” 

Seeing the other’s reluctance to answer, Alex half hazarded a guess. Maybe a sibling? Or some sort of relative, that explained the rather uncomfortable feeling he had. With the mystery solved, the man’s body relaxed a bit, and he gave the other a warm smile.

“It’s always nice to meet my fans, I hope you enjoyed the film! Here...” Alex fumbled a bit with his bag, purposely a little longer than usual to hype the other a little, before pulling out a ball point pen and a small note pad, he grinned sheepishly at the other’s inquiring look.

“I like to bring a notepad and pen around with me, I’m a bit scatter-headed, so...what’s your name?”

With a flourish of his wrist, a beautiful, practiced signature popped in the paper. The man then looked up, waiting for the other to tell him who the signature should be addressed to.

\------------------------------------------------------- **JP**

It was hard to come up for an excuse for that- being related to JP. well he was JP Good thing Alex's brain made up an excuse for him.

"This ring? It's just a simple silver band I got it for a dollar at a night market"

A simple silver ring wasn't too notable though Alex's penchant for detail was certainly notable. He would have to be more careful around the star. After all who would notice something on someone's non-dominant hand after only meeting them today for a few hours. 

Jp tried his best not to stare at Zvelzda's behind when he turned around a little to fetch paper and pen. Scatter headed didn't exactly seem like him with how well put together he was this morning. 

"my name...? ...Alex"

He really couldn't think of anything else at the moment and that question required quick answer. It didn't help that he kept calling Zvelzda, Alex in his head. The second issue was this was China and that would be no way his actual name especially if he was a native born citizen. But that wasn't too suspicious either, he could have been born overseas and taken back or simply just preferred a English name. 

"I really liked your film you were super cool in it"

JP wasn't sure if Alex was actually interested him and the difference in demeanor towards him right now and this morning when he was his makeup artist was noted. He wasn't so sure why Alex liked playing the shy cutesy role, and he definitely noted the way Alex's body tensed up earlier wen he noticed his ring. Well it didn't hurt to ask.

"Are you hitting on me?"

It was a bold statement but no one else was around, no harm in asking the worse he could do was be laughed off by the star for taking his intentions the wrong way.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Alex**

A Chinese named Alex? The man nearly stared in shock but dropped his head to hide his expression as his mind turned quickly. That couldn’t have been a coincidence, could it? But if this boy was the spy, they wouldn’t be this obvious, could he? 

To chase the subject would be too risky, but it seems like he need to be more careful. The man was still half way in thought when the other dropped a bombshell of a comment.

“What?” 

Zvelzda snapped his head up, his hand hovered half way into writing “For Alex” on the sheet of paper as he looked innocently incredulous at the other. That’s a rather...bold thing to ask a movie star, the man pondered for a few seconds while he pretended to be in shock. Was he coming off that way? That’s no good, Zvelzda wouldn’t hit on anyone, or if he does, it would simply be passed off as a innocent invasion of space. Looked like he still needed more training if he was going to be shaken so easily by running into someone he thought was familiar.

The man feigned fluster as he shook his head rather exaggeratedly.  
.  
“No! Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just thought...it’d be neat if it was a coincidence like that is all!” Zvelzda looked every bit bewildered as he answered, practically overflowing with innocence. He then drooped his head, as if a bit guilty, “Sorry,,,it must’ve been weird if you felt that way.” A calculated half lid look slanted side way, a guilty look that would’ve swept every girl off her feet was what Alex chose to go with as he handed the signatures paper to the strange boy in front of him.

“Here you go! Say hi to JP for me if you see her!” A half guilty smile to seal the conversation as he pondered a bit apprehensively about the other inwardly.

\------------------------------------------------------- **JP**

It was nice the comment actually had Alex taken a back. He wasn't that perfect after all, Jp had expected that comment to not phase him especially with his good luck. He must have heard it a bunch back in school or something. 

He wasn't sure what coincidence Alex was referring to did Alex really think he was related to the lady he was disguised as earlier? It shouldn't have been nearly that easy for him to pick up, especially with the change in eye color and wig. 

"No, I didn't mind" 

Jp gave his "favorite idol" a wave before staring at the paper with the scribble of Zvelzda on it. Must have felt weird for the man to address his signature to himself. The innocent guilty look was pretty cute- though with how Alex acted when he first bumped into him he wasn't sure how sincere the man was. 

"Who's JP?" 

The boy called after the leaving man. He needed to head in the same direction to put the autograph into his locker, but well it would be awkward if they went in the same direction after the movie star bid him goodbye. JP took out his wallet, folded the signature and stuffed it in there along with Alex's picture. He could analyze the man's signature later and perhaps send a picture back to Dailin to look at. Or the people back at HQ if they deemed Alex an actual threat.  
At least his mind was off more distracting things like Alex's body. He put his wallet back into his pocket and decided that he should probably go check the gym out at least, he paid money for this. Wherever Alex went after, well he had a tracker on him. Plus it was about dinner time so, where else would the man go after it besides home? After all it would be suspicious of the bundle of joy was caught doing unsavory things at night. His mind was really in the gutter lately- maybe he could fix that up when he got home, it wasn't too bad to indulge once in a while. Especially with the fluffy cushions back at home.

Upstairs was pretty nice, the atmosphere was gentle and calming, the sound of machines clinking was normal as in any other gym. But there was no loud noise, children running around or muscle heads arguing or showing off their muscles. It wasn't too crowded either which was the best part and JP took a seat on one of the empty Yoga mats to stretch. After that he used the machines lightly, making sure he wouldn't actually be too sore to work tomorrow. It would be bad if he was wincing in pain from lactic acid every move.  
The boy spent a hour on the floor before meandering upstairs, there was indeed a spa and then a whole floor of just swimming pool and a Jacuzzi. It was definitely more of a expensive sports club than a gym. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to come here again, it was related to work and he could really use a massage. JP took the elevator back downstairs and hopped into the showers. The gentle classical music relaxed him a little and he tried really hard to not think of Alex's shirtless body. Jp bit his lip at the faint stirrings of heat in his lower half, he couldn't do it here, he was still working. 

He turned the water nice and cold, jolting him so hard he felt like someone just dunked him into a pit of needles. But at least it got the job done. JP stepped out of the shower, pulling the soft fluffy towel around him. The outfit he left the gym in was almost identical to the one he came in. JP slung his book bag over his shoulder before nodding to the nice receptionist who seemed kind of out of it. No doubt because Alex was probably the last person that left, a movie star and regrettably, he had to admit, a pretty hot alpha.

"I'll sign up if you don't mind" 

JP took his wallet back out again, plucking out his card this time, well it was Dailins, but his for now. _Company expense_

\------------------------------------------------------- **Alex**

Alex was walking away when he turned a bit at the other's alarming prompt, were they not related? But..."Alex" definitely reminded him of JP in one way or another. The man's mind was once again filled with curious pondering, but as the other was already leaving, he felt like it was wise to simply let it drop, at least for now.

Hopefully he'll see the boy here and there, so he can keep an eye on the other, they were definitely suspicious, even if the agent couldn't quite place how. Besides, they were rather cute, it's rare to see betas who looked so frail, almost like Omegas, and inexperienced bedding partner had its own fun. if Zvelzda wasn't such a pure angel he'd have loved to know the other perhaps in other ways, quite a shame.

With his thoughts turning rather unsavory but once again none of it showing on his innocent, energetic features, the man set his way home to prepare for the next installment of his plan -- now less related to actor and more related to agent. 

A semi-formal suit was probably the way to go, tie was essential, to be a part of the high class you must first dress the part, and Zvelzda, as a admirer of beauty, would probably rather die than showing up to a dinner meeting in anything less than perfection. It was nearly a hour before the man managed to finish all the preparation before greeting his smittened neighbor.  
The woman loved the pure, sweet, overly sugary Zvelzda, and that's what he will act as, as nauseating as he feels.

By the time the two headed for the dinner to meet Alex's other target, the woman was practiclaly raving about the angel. This was good, after all, sources had already told Alex that the head of the conglomerate absolutely adored his daughter, and there was a good chance that she will marry into the mafia's family, making her a rather important bridge to be in favor of. All that was left was simply nudging her in the right direction -- that is, having both family, and their fortune, stay out of the war. To hope they would support Russia was too much, but for the Chinese Government to lose two key supporters against Russia will certainly stave them off from their growing ambition to encrouch upon the land of their large neighbor.

It won't be good if Zvelzda was seen too close to the woman, though. After all, it would be to his advantage of the lady married the mafia's next head, not him. More preferably, to have the two marry while the son very much thanking Zvelzda for setting the two up. 

Having identified his own position in the matter, as well what he must accomplish, Alex sighed inwardly at the mission's difficulty, though couldn't deny that a very small part of him was roused to excitement at the prospect of the crest fallen face of the Chinese Government when two of their biggest supporter's sudden lack of interest in the invasion of Russia they had planned upon for so long.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Jp**

JP arrived home with a shiny new membership card in his pocket and the full intention to relax after dinner. Right he needed to go shopping for food...or he could do that tomorrow and order takeout for now. The leftovers would be tomorrow's breakfast. He looked up on the map for whatever interested him and decided on pizza instead, maybe upper city pizza would taste better.

With a quick phone call dinner was confirmed and the boy pulled the pillows out and haphazardly threw them on his couch. No need to arrange them nicely, it wasn't like anyone was coming over, besides Dailin who was used to seeing him more sloppy than this.

The paintings he hung up with double sided sticky tape, it served plenty of purposes for him on spy missions and was equally good for hanging up wall decor. Whoever made it was definitely a genius - but not as smart as him. JP flopped back onto the couch onto his pillows, pulling out Alex's picture and signature, smoothing out the slightly crumpled sheets of paper. He stared a few seconds too long at Alex's photo. He was smiling into the camera at that picture, but he didn't look a single part like Zvelzda. It was true stage personas were a thing but why was Alex's so different? It looked as if they were two different people, especially with Alex's piercing eyes in the photo opposed to the sparkly innocent gaze he casted around the studio. 

There wasn't much he could get out of Zvelzda's signature, but handwriting analysis wasn't his department. He decided to take a picture and mail it to Dailin, and Dailin could possibly mail him or whatever- JP got up as the doorbell rang surprised when he opened the door to exactly who he was thinking about in a Pizza Hut outfit carrying his pizza

He squinted at her name tag, "Jeffrey?"

"Here's your pizza sir" 

Jp took the box and handed her the money but she had taken off as fast as she came after giving him a slight nod in acknowledgement. What was that? He could only imagine the poor delivery boy knocked out and stripped in some back alley as Dailin assaulted him.

He placed the box onto the table with a shrug, opening the lid to find a plastic folder thrown on top of his beautiful pizza. Jp groaned a little as he lifted it, a little bit of the cheese and oil sticking to it. Could she not have taped it to the cover? He cleaned it off with a little bit of paper towel before opening it. There was a extra report of information- suspecting Alex to be a Russian spy and that the name Alex was probably not his real name. Possibly just a code name for his mission.

Jp swallowed a bite of his food. Well he wasn't of any threat right now, besides being too hot, JP bought the information over to the stove, setting the edge of it on fire and holding it over the sink until it burned completely- then dropped it, letting the fire consume it into grey ashes.

That wasn't important enough information that deemed it to be personally delivered- maybe she wandered up here to get her alcohol and bought him his food as well. It was rude she ran off especially after he tipped and paid the poor delivery guy that was who knows where.  
His laptop informed him that his tracked target had stopped thrice that night, the 2nd one he assumed was Alex's apartment since the first was at the gym where he bumped into the star. But what was the third stop? He curiously made his way over and double tapped on the red pinpoint, some apartment in the middle of nowhere?

Alex had other appointments that night? It didn't seem like a place he would go alone to, but without any solid mode of transport he was sure Alex would have finished up and left before he got there. He really needed to ask Dailin if he could get a bike later, or just buy one himself even though there wasn't really anywhere to keep it in the short hallway entrance of his apartment.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Alex**

As expected, the mafia's son was less than happy to see the lady practically glued to Zvelzda, completely shunting him to the side. Alex's best attempt at placating the young man had failed, instead receiving him many death glares as the other's eyes darted from Zvelzda to the lady then back to Zvelzda again. Alex almost felt like punching the other, apparently his clear lack of interest in any romance with the woman just skated over the young man's head, his eyes clouded with jealousy, it was a last resort when he pulled the man aside and assured him, very seriously and completely, that he thought that while the young lady was a gentle soul and a incredible partner(the look on the man's face could've killed when he said that), he had little interest in romance with her(the look softened, though was apprenhensive), and that in his opinion, the young man, who had been around the woman the longest, was the best fit and had Zvelzda's full support.

After that had been cleared up, the meeting ended up being a smooth sailing. Alex almost couldn't believe it himself when by the end, when he brought up the fact that he feared a conflict between China and Russia, the two of them whole heartedly agreed.

That's pretty good for the first meeting, he supposed. After all, the less bloodshed and dissonance he brings the better. Despite sometimes the need for cold bloodedness, Alex had always been against causing unneeded suffering and spills of blood.

Other than the complete torture of acting as a bright ball of sunshine all through dinner and dealing with two rather spoiled heirs, the dinner ended quite peacefully, and everyone returned home in high spirit, though for different reasons. Night had already fallen and the man took no time sighing in relief at the day's end as he melted into his couch, completely drained, but still having to prepare for tomorrow.

Anyone to see Zvelzda now would be shocked at the cold and dull expression the young actor showed, not an ounce of innocence and gentleness as the man mechanically ran through his mental checklist for the day a rubics cube in his hand scrambling then unscrambling at blinding speed.

Strangely, it seems like he didn't manage to locate the head of the oil company, the man seemed to have skipped gym, despite being known for his punctual and scheduled life. He supposed he'll simply report that as is when he talk to Rozzi later about what went down. Everything else went off without a hitch, much to his relief.

As for the lipstick, well, he'll think up some reason for losing it tomorrow. Also "Alex"...was it worth it to ask JP about him tomorrow...? Probably not, he doesn't want to seem to attached to just some stranger he met at the gym, they had the same demeanor, but now that he thought about it, the two looked pretty different after all.

That's everything, mostly, a good day of work and a long list of checklist completed.

With that in mind, the man unscrambled the rubic's cube one last time before sliding up to take a short shower, glad to catch some shut eye after a long, long, day.

\------------------------------------------------------- **Jp**

JP rotated the street view google maps gave him when he looked at the apartment, it was a little out of the way definitely, not in the upper echelon of the city but also not so set in the slums, somewhere in the middle. It would be a hassle to go to on foot later. He really didn't want to go tonight after being so tired during the day, but he marked down the location to check the next day, or ask Dailin to send a closer agent.

Plus he would monitor if Alex would go home to his first apartment that night, if not it would be awkward for his manager to pick him up, unless she was in on it of course. It was his first day on the job after all, if that was Alex's real apartment he surely would go back to it more than once. It didn't seem too important anyways, the boy kicked back once again, closing the lid of his laptop. Alex seemed a little weird but after many missions escorting showbiz people, and hearing stories of his fellow agents doing the same he found out most of them were a little crazy in some way.

Jp munched on another slice of pizza, thoughts falling back on how the pretty male looked in his photo once again. Maybe he should go check it out after all, after he finished his pizza. He didn't want to get caught around the area when it was only 8 and too many people around that might spot him sneaking and scaling buildings.

After he ate he donned a rather tight fitting outfit under his loose hoodie, completely skintight would bring too many looks to him so a semi-casual look to look like he could be going clubbing or partying worked. Especially with how close the pinpoint location was to the red light district. Admittedly he had went there once or twice willingly but that was not his concern right now.  
Jp took the bus as far as it would go downtown before hopping off and continuing across the bridge on foot. There were sickly sweet couples holding hands, smitten with each other. JP looked away, it wasn't like he could have anything like that in his lifetime anyways. For his job, a relationship was a no-no, casual fling and one night stands were ok but being committed was cruel- who would want to be married to a ghost?

The boy rounded some corners and alleys into the shadier parts of town, scaling the fire escape to a building top nearly adjacent to the building he was supposed to be looking on. The app on his phone told him Alex was on one of the 3rd floor rooms, but he couldn't get a closer pinpoint of which room exactly without getting closer. But this would have to do. 

Jp whipped out a pair of binoculars scanning through every window that they apparently all left open. What kind of house..? And then he realized the whole floor was continuous, belonging to probably one person. He spotted a lady walking across, her dark silhouette plastered against the windows. Was this who Alex was with? He waited for her to walk over a little bit more, getting a clear view when she finally sat on the ledge.

Wait he recognized her. What was Alex doing at her house, sure she was well dressed and had a hot body but how did he become acquainted with her so quickly when he just arrived in the country? Jp scowled when he saw her apply the lipstick he gave Alex earlier with a dainty hand mirror.

Was Alex even here? or did he just gift the lipstick to her and JP was thrown off track? After a solid hour of him lying on the cold roof on his stomach and watching her he realized no one was home with her and goddamit. The young spy angrily headed home, he was sure Zvelzda didn't notice whatever was inside the lipstick, perhaps it wasn't to his tastes. After all lipstick was a weird gift for a guy. 

But even if Alex wasn't suspicious, he really wanted to know what Alex would be doing with Jenny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy (but i'm not sure if it needs a rating bump up), just a little.   
> Poor Alex tho- LOOL 
> 
> We're both dying under exams and stuff so slow update this/next week.
> 
> We both got sick at the same time as well that was pretty amusing. Thanks for reading!

\-------------------------------------- **Alex**

Alex took a deep breath...calm down, it wasn't impossible. If a cover story was already announced, and it would be if Rozzi, ever so meticulous, was involved, then he still had quite a bit of time, and most importantly, there was no need for him to play pretend with Zvelzda -- this one is going to require the full kit.

The man turned his attention to the small assistance package he obtained, inside was...as expected.

A map of the city, and lined in red starting from a small house in the outer part of the city towards the crowded inner city railroad system was various lines, clearly meant to designate the various efficient routes that would allow his target to reach his destination on time. A bit of info on the tycoon in question, then the schedule, ticket, and other useful resoruces for ease of access of the railroad system. A scent suppressant ring with a simple design, banded with white.

...That's it?

...Oh boy...  
The man sighed but wasted no time getting ready, with unparallel efficiency, he took off his Zvelzda make up and moved to his yet unopened suitcase which contained all of his disguises for any occasion. Shuffling through it a bit, the man then donned the least suspecting outfit he could -- it was already simple to dress up as a female, dresses were easy to put on and take off, and in a society like China, people often ignores the women who were often perceived as "weaker."

A long brown wig would do, the man didn't need contacts, his foreign features would give him away anyway and it was probably less suspicious if he just wore sunglasses anyway. Boob pads, hip/ass pads, a modest dress to cover it all, a scarf around his neck, in a rush for time the man chose for minimal make up, there was no telling what he had to do later after all. Shoes as well, were simple and without any heel -- he was plenty tall, any heel would attract attention to him.

With those set and done, the man packed what he thought might've been important -- a mid-sized red leather purse, inside fully equipped with taser, his identification as Elizabeth Ivanov, a foreign exchange student majoring in Asian Language, and some women make-ups for disguise purposes. The man set out for what could be a crucial yet the most dangerous mission yet, with 40 minues left under his belt before his target leave for his destination.  
Luckily, he ran into no one as he made his way through the building, and Alex snuck his way to the basement parking deck -- he had no vehicles, but that doesn't mean he can't...borrow one. As expected of a highly prestigious apartment area, cars and motorcycles filled the lot, all very expensive and very fancy, all inaccessible to the man, except by a stroke of luck, a man was also making his way towards his motorcycle. 

A nonchlant stride as he was simply passing by the man, followed by a swift chop and a nice strong shock from his taser earned Alex a new vehicle while its previous owner was crammed behind a few cars which lookd like they hadn't been touched for age. Elizabeth Ivanov didn't hav a motorcycle, but with some luck Alex should be done with it in a few hours and returned before the owner even managed to wake up.

The man had more pressing things to worry about, like just how in the world was he supposed to stop a route where 90% of it was on the highway.

The simplest sabotage is obviously traffic lights, those were simple to control and difficult to fix, a signal jammer should serve to interrupt them for the one hour it needs to. Good thing he had the foresight to bring one, even though the customs was absolutely hellish. The fastest he can do to make it to the area was 20 minute, and that's not including the travel time he has to spend between all the traffic lights around the man's house.  
With that, the work began, most of it ran smoothly, and with around 10 minute before the man was scheduled to leave his house, 5 traffic lights on the major routes has been sabotaged. Alex mumbled a faint apology for all the innocent businessmen and women he had doomed to be late to work, but it's all for the mission after all.

Things got a little dicey once the police caught wind of a woman riding motorcycle was approaching traffic lights a little suspiciously, though, and it was with an endless amount of pleading, of how she had no idea that the thing she was holding was a signal jammer, how she was sold it by some side of the road man who claimed it was a high tech camera and seemed now a little too eager to be rid of it, and how she was simply attempting to finish a school proejct involving the culture of yellow light and how it differed between her home country and this "fascinating, peaceful, incredible country that Russia could really learn some things from."  
That wasted 20 minute of Alex's precious life, and his signal jammer which was almost his entire month of salary worth.

Ugh.

By the time he managed his way to the railroad station, Elizabeth Ivanov was not looking nearly as elegant and well put together as the dainty lady who had walked out of Zvelzda's house just an hour prior, but at least he made it to the station on time, kind of. Earlier than his target at least, though not by much. Somehow the man still managed to make it with only a 15 minute delay. 15 minute was plenty to get on a railroad, especially since Alex could bet the other had priority access to like, everything.

He hoped he didn't have to resort to this, there was so much risk and attracts so much attention, but it was a neccessary evil and risk he supposed.

Walking to the most crowded part of the rail station, while the man was still barred behind the ticket booth, Alex took a deep breath.

And let out the most blood curdling wail he could muster.

The effect was immediate, people began trampling left and right, some out of excitement, some curiousity, some simple fear . It was exactly what Alex needed, the chaos should be all that was needed to keep the station in a mess for 15 minut-

Off in the distance, he saw two shadows moving far too efficiently and quickly through the crowd to be simple civilians.

"Keep calm! Stay put! This is the Police!!!!!" He heard a woman's voice cry out through the crowd, calming it faster than he'd like, at this rate the woman will have the entire situation under control and Elizabeth Ivanov, whose appeareance unfortunately still tood out a bit, will have a lot of explaining that he really doesn't care to do.

Good thing he had a back up plan, in the form of a Railroad staff member he had graciously given a nice nap to, who was now lying in a shut stall in ladies room when he tried to investigate of a "creepy man" who had infiltrated the ladis' room. 

Donning the outfit -- it was a awkard fit, a little too short for his stature, but passable. The man stepped out, now named Ming Zhi, beelining for the woman and her compaion through the crowd.  
It was the duty of a railroad staff to keep order in the station, the police, or whatever the woman was. They had no business nor power here, and Alex will use that to his advantage

\-------------------------------------- **Dailin**

Dailin eyed the man coming up toward her. It was rare for a Chinese man to be this tall but that wasn't the important thing at the moment.

"Good you're here"

Dailin showed him the badge she had before pocketing it again.

"I need you to delay the train till the chaos calms down, special orders from the higher ups."

She looked at him resolutely in the eyes making it clear they were not to be disobeyed. It wouldn't be good if Lu Hao didn't make it there on time. Especially with the news of traffic signals going haywire and now the incident at the station. Someone knew he was going somewhere and she needed to dig him out.

Thankfully JP decided to hide himself by meandering with the crowd, to dailins knowledge jp often went out as a civilian and it was better this way if she only appeared herself. If any potential threats or spy's would be here the radar would only be on her.  
The railroad conductor nodded and then ducked into the crowds. Dailin watched him for a second before whipping around to look for Jp. Who was next to fat Lu Hao, unable to move through the turnstiles with people mucking about.

"Police here, please make way"

She wasn't sure where he was going- but the change of plans wasn't her business yet and her current priority was making sure the fat politician got on the goddamned train.

The crowd eventually parted with a lot of shouting and directing and she managed to get him through the turnstiles. But as she was guiding him up the stairs he heard the trains whistle and pull away.

Didn't she order- her head whipped around to look for the conductor from earlier who was hurriedly weaving against the flow of the crowd heading for the exit.

\-------------------------------------- **Alex**

The two split up, that was worse for Alex since he had lost the other in the crowd as he approached the woman who stood resolutely in front of him, an air of extreme urgency and looked like she was ready to fight if need be. 

"Excuse me ma-"

Any attempt he had of trying to drag time was tossed out the window at the tone of the other, they were experienced to say the least, were they stronger than him...? That'd make this a bit...but he was too far into the plan to back out now. Ming Zhi was a simple civilian, there was no way he could deny such a forceful command.

Luckily, the woman didn't seem to have suspected anything of him, all he had to do was carry that command into the wind, the train was due in 5 minute, an express train to the capital during war time wouldn't stop just because there was chaos in the station. Order from the higher ups were an exception, but well.

No one needed to hear it other than him.

The man weaved through the crowd as quickly as he could away from the woman, as if urgently attempting to deliver the news but in reality putting some distance between the two of them -- it won't even be 5 minute before the woman realized something was wrong, even quicker if he was unlucky. If he doesn't manage to escape from this it will be a whole different set of issues, Zvelzda didn't have much make up at all, he could disguise himself as others, but as soon as it comes off it would be unmistakable who he was to the woman. That would be an absolute disaster.

The whistle of the train told him his plan worked, the fat tycoon is here for another week, mission accomplished.(edited)  
There was no time to celebrate because as he cleared through the exit door to the base level where his stolen motorcycle was parked, he heard a screech of anger behind him that could only mean that the lady knew she had been had. Apparently he stood out in the crowd enough that the woman knew immediately where she went. One problem with being tall he supposed...

Too bad he had a huge headstart, there was no way she could catch up to her, and by the time she'd make it into the parking lot he'd be long gone on the motorcycle.

\-------------------------------------- **Jp**

JP was really confused, being shoved and sticky wasn't fun at all and he hardly did stuff like Dailin did. This was why she was his higher up. He watched as she yanked a suitcase from some poor person's grasp and flung it into the air in the train conductors direction.

Wide eyed he watched with many others as the man buckled under the weight of it. Force was mass times acceleration and that was bound to hurt a lot.

To his surprised the man picked himself up with some difficulty and ran off. JP was too far to chase him and Dailin knew that as well so she angrily just grabbed him by the ear. The crowd parting like a sea to Moses as she dragged him out of the station.

The news coverage kept this quiet and unknown, and the government kept any traces of it off the internet but Dailin was pissed nonetheless.

JP hopped on his motorcycle and road alongside her back to his apartment area. Maybe she would calm down with some shopping and food but first they needed to get some medication and maybe some chocolate from the convenience store.

Too bad it seemed like she was in the mood to ride around in circles for a while and JP couldn't do anything but entertain her.

There was nothing he could do about it, his boss didn't seem hungry at all so he ignored the grumble in his stomach and the safe watch that told him time was already past noon.(edited)  
He absentmindedly followed her to their destination, the tall man from earlier seemed a little familiar, there weren't many tall Chinese guys and there was something he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"Do you know who he was?"

Dailin shook her head "no but he didn't relay my information to the conductors so I can only assume he's a Russian spy. There's been too many of them in the country lately"

JP nodded in agreement, not all of them were Russian either, it was why immigration was so tight these past few years. At least the cool air and ride back calmed Dailin slightly

They parked their vehicles on the street before entering the chain store by the name of Happy Lemon. It was a stupid name for a convenience store with a pharmacy but we'll people liked it.

Dailin walked in with him making a beeline for the cold drinks aisle. alcohol from Jps guess. With a sigh he marched over to the medications aisle, firmly ignoring the various amounts of birth control and other things for omegas next to the aisle he was in.

A simple soothing cream and disinfectant should do for his own scuffed hands and Dailins probably more damaged ones.

Dailin came back cradling a few cans of beer as if they were her baby.

"It's only mid day, big sister"

"So what"  
JP sighed and then followed Dailin around for her to pick some snacks. He picked up a few himself, being hungry. His plans to go grocery shopping were ruined already and he guessed he would be having take out tonight if they would even eat. Maybe Dailin would pity him and cook him some good food like she used to.

She caught him eyeing the aisle as they walked past it again.

"Those aren't for you"

She kept her eyes glued forward. JP gave a half nod, it may have been the second gender he was born into but he never succumbed to the pleasures of it- besides his first heat which was long ago that it barely scratched the memory in his head.

It was embarrassing anyways, he would choose to forget it if he could. To need something so badly was horrifying especially with the way he was trained. Not to mention they would kick him out of he wasn't one of them. Spider, his codename was already a exception. They wouldn't let him stay if he acted like a lowly omega.

Dailin tugged his sleeve to slap him out of his thoughts. And they put their stuff on the register, paying with cash before leaving to JP's apartment.

\-------------------------------------- **Alex**

The man did not enjoy literally having his breath knocked out of him, he was pretty sure he heard something break as the suite case not only hit him, it hit him squarely, at high velocity. Was the woman some sort of pro pitcher or some thing?! It took all his strength to not simply passout on the spot, and he had never been more thankful for the pain tolerance training during the training than he was as he bounded, slower but fast enough, towards his motorcycle. He had to make his pursuitor saw his plate number, it'd be too suspicious.

It was with the greatest difficulty that Alex even managed to hop onto the vehicle, his vision swam as he struggled out of the parking lot, the agent was glad to see that his pursuitor knew it was a lost cause and apparently had given up. This gave him a few moment's respite, he got some funny looks along the way, it's not every day you saw a railroad staff riding a motorcycle wobbling down the road. The man forced himself into an abandoned back alley before he completely collapsed, the pain catching up to him and slamming him full on, siphoning his breath as he struggled to not lose conscious.

He wasn't even sure how he managed to pull his phone out and speed dial Rozzi, but was glad he some how did, because the next time he woke up he was back in his room, bandaged up but still very much in pain. At least he was alive, and not captured by the Chinese government, what's a broken rib to death?  
"2 bruised ribs, what, did someone tackle you or something?" Despite her rather sharp tone and words, Rozzi's care was professional level, and it was one of the few times Alex was thankful for having her around, it meant he didn't have to sound like a cheery cuckoo as he laid there groaning.

"Some bitch threw a suitcase at me. Probably the government agency." The man muttered his report.

"Mission accomplished?"

"да."

"This will heal over time. At least it clears up your schedule a bit for the next few days." Alex almost thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw a playful twinkle in the woman's uncovered eye.

"Don't even start...god, how am I supposed to explain I bruised my ribs??" He groaned, attempting to plan out the aftermath of his little excursion, thankfully, or maybe not so much, Rozzi had it all planned out.

"Last night, Zvelzda was attacked when he went out for a night stroll by a few anti-Russian extremists, it'll be on the news tonight."

Alex nodded his approval, it was a perfect cover up, stirring up the crowd's sentiment for the man and peace between the two countries as well as explaining any injuries he had gotten. But then he paused.

"So they just bruised my r- Rozzi, you can't do this."

The crack of knuckle was unwelcoming to the man's ear.

"You're going to assault a bed-ridden man with a brusied rib, after he finished what was the most unreasonable mission in existence?"

His plead went unheard.

"Congratulations on a mission complete with flying color, I'll be sure to report your sacrifice to the higher-ups, maybe you'll even get a bonus later."

If anyone listened carefully at the door, the could hear the sound of an angelic actor's pain.  
The man grimaced with practically every move for the next few hours, reveling in his precious Zvelzda-sugar-free time if not for the fact that on top of his bruised rib he also now has a dislocated shoulder and a mild concussion, and a bump strategically conceived to be obvious as to incur pity but not so to affect the handsome actor's good looks. He cursed Rozzi for the hundredth time under his breath, now that the woman, after first pummeling him, finished bandaged up her handiworks.  
Lying around just wasn't the thing to do for him, though, and lying around with only his pain to accompany him was certainly even less fun. He needed some pain killers, calling Rozzi back wasn't an option, she had already stayed more than she should've, there was no telling what the Paraparzzis would do if they saw the woman go ina nd out of ALex's apartment too much.

Heaving a sigh and grunt as he shuffled up painfully, Alex once again put up his facade...though, it was prety much the same, he couldn't eimagine Zvelzda having a better time than him while injury laden.

One problem with the apartment area was that there was no decent shop near him, having them all gathred in down town. He was by no mean far from it, but walking only made his injuries feel infinitely worse. The agent packed a few essentials -- a small fashionable man's pouch for his wallet, cellphone, his notepad and pen, and a small cute white hankerchief adorned with golden lace with a small carrot at a corner. It was something very Zvelzda like, and alex had taken the effort to use it here and there to add to the effect as well.

With that, the man headed out, flinching every few steps as he stumbled his way to the local pharmacy.

\-------------------------------------- **Jp**

They spent a while in JP's apartment, talking about casual things and work things while waiting for their take out to arrive. JP turned down the liquor she offered him. Alcohol was not his thing and he lamented at the fact that he didn't get himself a liter of cola earlier. Water was too plain.

"I want chips" Dailin partly whined onto him

"Get them yourself"

He was too tired to go anywhere and Dailin was already lying on his couch so he was sitting on the floor.

"Come with me"

She stood up grasping him by the crook of the elbow then dragged him toward the door. He was light for a guy but Dailin was still freakishly strong. And the boy scrambled to his feet.

"Alright alright I'll go"

It probably wasn't the best idea to let her go out alone even if she was perfectly capable, it was getting late after all.  
Good thing there were plenty of shops around and he entered the nearest one with Dailin. Who made a beeline for the chips aisle, dragging JP with her. They both picked out their own,Dailin eating some seaweed calbee while JP decided he wanted onion rings instead. Out of the corner of his eye he caught blond tuff's of hair and he turned. What was Alex doing here?

"Zvelzda!!" He called out softly waving a little to get the man's attention.

He looked a little tired and battered as well, was that why he didn't come into work earlier?

\-------------------------------------- **Alex**

The man looked up, a bit miffed that he couldn't just relax and shop as he wished as Zvelzda but wholely unsurprised. The shop had everything ranging from pharmatheutical to daily goods, so it was a rather popular shop after all, and unfortunately he couldn't be bothered to put on a disguise with himself so battered.

He was surprisd to look up and see "Alex".

"Oh- hello!" Alex doubted even Zvelzda could be cheerful with how beaten up he was, much to his relief, it was hard to be anything but in pain as he is right now, but he mustered a rather cheerful note in the end.

The actor took a few steps toward the other before stopping dead at the sight of his companion -- it will be a while before he can forget the face of the monster woman who managed to chuck a 30 poud suitcase half way across a stadium and still have it knock two of his rib out. Unfortunately flinching wasn't allowed, Zvelzda had no idea who the woman was, after all. Instead, his face showed a polite and relatively cheerful smile as he surveyed the two.

"Is she a friend? Nice to meet you!" Taking the initiative in the conversation, Alex addressed the other and nodded, inwardly attempting to guess the two's relationship -- so "Alex" was related to the government. That's good to know.

\-------------------------------------- **Jp**

"she's my sister!"

JP eyes the very visibly injured Alex feeling a little bad for him. He looked even worse than he did when he first went though training.

"She had business in the area she wouldn't tell me about but at least she came out to hang with me"

Dailin nodded along, smiling to the idol as well.

"Did I tell you she's your fan as well?"

JP gave up on holding the urge to hug Alex back. It wasn't too bad right- just a fan hugging their injured idol. But the way Alex looked so hurt had actually sent his mind in disarray. He didn't like zvelzda, but he was still a alpha and a injured unmated alpha sent most omegas into a panic.

JP wrapped his arms around Alex, holding him gently and pressing his nose into Alex's shoulder. The scent was to die for- as like the many times he caught it the scent made him want to melt into a puddle.

The only thing that made him step back was a wince of pain from Alex.

"What happened to you?" Dailin asked wide eyed.

JP took a few more steps back and picked his dropped bag of chips up. Well that wasn't exactly appropriate to do in front of his boss but he could brush it off as an excuse to cop a feel at Alex to see if he wore anything under his idol clothes.

\-------------------------------------- **Alex**

Alex blinked a bit, so "Alex" really wasn't related to JP...then what was the feeling of vague familiartiy he felt? His instincts aren't usually wrong. Still, the actor continued to show a look of mild interest as he nodded at the other's introduction, though not without a bit of bitterness.

Yes, business like chucking a freaken suitcase at people.

"A fan? Nice to meet you!" That didn't stop him from trying to make a good impression, though, as Zvelzda stepped foward and held the lady's hand, beaming brightly at the other as if it was the best thing that ever happened to him. He had just stepped back when he felt the younger boy lean closer and wrap his arms aroud his own...?!

"W-ah- Alex?" Zvelzda blinked a little, shuddering as the other pressed their cheek into his shoulder, this was very much inappropriate -- just what was "Alex" doing? He had waned to push the other back, but for some reason a faint scent, almost undetectable, emitted from the boy that stopped him from removing the other from this vast invasion of space. In fact, it stopped him from doing anything other than enjoying the light comfortable tinge down his spine with the scent.

His bruised rib shouted complain at him and brought him back to reality, and apparently the boy as well. In an attempt to veil his own embarssment at suddenly losing his senses, he turned his full attention to the woman who looked at him wide eyed.

Zvelzda looked a little sheepishly at the woman, inwardly in disdain at the question.

"I-...I didn't think it'd be dangerous at night s-so I ended up...apparently walking into the wrong crowd..." It wasn't entirely wrong, he did walk into the wrong crowd, except it was in broad day light.(edited)  
"It's not too bad though...my face is fine so I'll still be able to work tomorrow!" The man added a little brightly, as if trying to put some sort of vague silver lining to the fact that he looked absolutely pummeled. 

"I'm just here to pick up a bit of pain killer, still hurts a bit..." He continued, feeling into his bag for his small, childish handkerchief before pulling it out and wiping away a few droplet of sweat. For some reasons even stores in China didn't have air conditioners sometimes, this was one of them. "I didn't think it'd be so hot though, even though it's at night..."

\-------------------------------------- **Jp**

Though Jp didn't really care for Zvelzda he felt bad that the man got attacked within a week of stepping into China. It was also highly invasive of Alex's personal space to give him a hug but he couldn't help his own instincts to try and make him feel better. 

"Sorry"

If the idol actually wanted, JP was sure he could have as many omegas as he wanted cuddling him till he felt better. Dailin was going to beat him up for this later, no doubt, if she wasn't too drunk to, he already felt her glaring daggers into his back.

\------------------------------------------ **Dailin**

"You should hire a bodyguard" Dailin said with concern, stepping a little closer to examine his injuries. "I'm good at martial arts" She raised her fists with a childish smile. 

His height and the injury seemed to be in the same place as the man she threw a suitcase at earlier, but he surely wasn't beat up this bady. Most people wouldn't beat up and mug a person in broad daylight and she doubted his fellow agents would have beat him up extra....maybe she was getting too suspicious. She didn't make note of the mans scent earlier, but if it was a scent like this surely she would have noticed.

"Thats a cute hankerchief" She chirped, decidedly changing the topic(edited)  
She was also concerned with how into Zvelzda Jp seemed, it wasn't uncommon to have idols one liked. She was quite a fan of some actors in the TV shows she watched and admittedly owned a few signatures. But this was also his target, and if it hindered him he needed to be taken off the mission. How did he even meet Zvelzda in his civilian persona anyways, it was supposed to be strictly for work. But whatever the case seemed to be the idol seemed interested in Jp too. 

If it worked, it worked she guessed.

"It's pretty cool for us, but I guess it is colder up in Russia so its hotter for you"

She and Jp were both in light jackets, eyeing the foreign idol in pity. Jp had run off earlier, she didn't know why but he came back clutching to a box of ibuprofin. 

"Here Zvelzda" Jp offered the box to him, shlyly looking away. 

From Dailins standpoint, the man was injured in more than just the slight bruises on his body and she was pretty sure JP noticed that too. But still Alex was acting well enough that he only seemed vaguely injured.

\------------------------------------------ **Jp**

He wasn't actually that flustered around Alex, he just _acted_ like it. Alex didn't seem to have a prescription for heavier injuries so he just grabbed the man the highest amount of medication mg and handed him the box. The hug had him a little embarassed, which was weird with how many people he had embraced.

Dailin was a alpha as well and he had no issues around her, and neither with most people in Head Quarters. From where he applied pressure during the hug it was like Alex had bruised ribs, his own got broken before during training and needless to say he didn't have a enjoyable 6 weeks. His body taking longer to heal than most people in training. The alphas were all healed up and running within half the time he needed and it was quite shameful he was bedridden for a solid week.

JP peeked at Alex from the side of his eye then scurried back behind Dailin.

\------------------------------------------ **Alex**

Alex flinched ever so slightlyat the sight of Dailin's fist raised, he knew the other to be joking but that didn't stop his primal response...at least it wasn't too telling, after all, Zvelzda had a reason to be afraid of violence, having been on the receiving end just the night prior.

The man flashed a gratified smile at the other's compliment, slightly dimmer than usual as if in a grimace of pain: "Thank you...though people seemed to find it childish most of the time." It was on purpose, but he supposed it wouldn't be strange for Zvelzda to be concerned about what his fans thought about his taste in accessories. Zvelzda nodded in agreement with the other's claim on weather.

"Yeah, I'm still not used to it, I'm having a good time though! O-other than..." 

"Anyway, I don't think I've introduced myself properly, I'm Zvelzda Pajitnov, please to meet you!" A late introduction, but it was important anyway. It wouldn't make any sense for Zvelzda to act familiar enough with the other to without a proper introduction aftera ll. He put out his hand and gave another gentle, shy smile beaming with innocence, a decent impression with the government official was probably a good idea, he wouldn't hope to charm the other as he would other woman, but at least getting the other's suspicion off his back is probably a good idea.

The two wasn't left alone for long though, before "Alex" had made his way back with a small box of pain killers. Quite kind of the other really, and saved the hassle for Alex having to walk around. Though he would rather not stick around for too long lest the other got suspicious of him.

"Thank you! I really needed this...it was hard to stay inside , hopefully this'll be enough for me to make it to work tomrorow, though I think Rozzi already canceled most of my major plans." He was getting tired of smiling liek and idiot, instead electing to feign interest as he examined the box of Ibuprofin, he didn't usually take pain killers -- they made him sleepy and a little loopy, but he supposed he deserved the break. His ribs still throbbed with dull pain, and Alex allowed himself a few flinches of pain.

"So...what do you guys do...?" The man put up a face of genuine curiousity as he eyed the two, the woman was definitely working age, "Alex" is a little young. It'd be a good idea for him to get some idea of what he'd be up against, so any information is good information in his book.

\---------------------------------------------- **Jp**

Jp tried to not stare or glance at Alex, playing with the hem of his 'sisters' jacket. She prompty swatted at him, and Jp took a step back. Rozzi cancelling any major plans also meant he probably didn't have to go to work. Of course unless they didn't inform him like today.

"I'm Dailin 26, a accountant, for the government, its a easy job, and Alex here," She grabbed Jp by the shoulders and made him stand still "Is taking a year off college."

Dailin smiled back equally cutely at Alex.

Jp flushed in embarrassment, he didn't have an excuse ready on the top of his head but it was surely better than Dailin implying he was lying at home doing nothing.

"I design things! I don't need a degree for that" he shook his 'sister' in dismay.

That extra excuse wasn't needed but banter was nice to at least show their close relationship and that JP wasn't being bullied by his sister.

Alex flinching a little from the pain on standing and probably from talking to them tugged at Jps heartstrings. He mentally slapped himself a few more times, why was he even acting like this. Dailin pinched him on the arm behind his back. She was clearly unhappy with how he was acting and he really hope he could pass it off entirely as acting and not that Alex was sending his mind spinning.

JP grasped his bag of chips a little harder, possibly crushing the chips inside but well- he kept his eyes off Alex's face, chosing to stare at the mans neck instead. Which wasn't much better.  
Especially because he was a little bruised there as well and he was supposedly with Jenny last night.

\---------------------------------------------- **Alex**

Accountant that knows martial art, well, seems like the two of them won't have that much contact to Alex's relief, the less he sees the woman the better. None of that fear showed up on his face though, as he nodded in recognition of the other's reply.

The chat fell in to mild awkawrdness after that, there really wasn't much Zvelzda can say to the two of them, while the man was sweet and gentle, he wasn't actually a huge conversationalist unless you speak about something he had a lot of interest in, like sweets, or movies. Alex himself didn't feel the need to banter with the two more, though he watched the "brother and sister"(doubt it) bantered among themselves with a sweet smile, his eyes twinkeld a bit with interest.

"Must be nice to be so close to your sibling, how nice..." The man sighed as if lamenting his own lack of sibling -- not that he actually ever wanted one, the more relationships he have in the world the riskier his job becomes after all. With all the pleasantries out of the way, the actor took a step back, intending to leave.  
"Well...enjoy the rest of your shopping trip, I think I'll get back before it- it gets too late." A controlled shudder to convey his newly developed fear and an apologetic smile to the pair as Zvelzda stepped back and turned away, it was a pretty good excuse and hopefully roused some sympathy from the pair for the poor actor. Not that he expect anyone from the government to change their opinion on the state of war, though.

In a moment of carelessness, the man's small hankerchief slipped from his finger and ending on the ground. Did he want to make an attempt and leaning down and picking it up with his rib screaming at him...? Not really... Alex didn't care for it personally, but it would probably look bad on the actor if Zvelzda was seen simply dropping and ignoring his own handkerchief on the floor...so instead, the man simply pretended like he never saw it as he walked away, letting the small piece of fabric flutter to the floor as he bade the two farewell

\---------------------------------------------- **Jp**

JP and Dailin both watched Alex bid his farewell and he tried to not make it too obvious that he noticed that Alex's hankerchief fell. 

"Nice meeting you Zvelzda!" Dailin waved him off cheerily

If anything they could do an anaylsis of him back in the lab...and it was an excuse for him to talk to Alex again next time. Dailin went to the register to pay for her snacks, beer and Jp's chips as the boy wandered off to pick the hankerchief off the floor. It was lucky for both of them that the store happened to be empty at the time and no one swooped down to return the item to the idol.

He tucked the item into his pocket as Dailin finished up, heading to the exit where he was.

"Give it to me" Dailin grabbed at his elbow.

"I-I'll take a sample of it and give it to you to send, I think its best to return it to him especially if he goes looking for it after."

Jp kept it firmly jammed into his pocket. There was no way they wouldn't notice it on their way out even if they didn't see it falling. Plus it was a nice gesture to gain Alex's favor since the man seemed friendly with him in this persona, more progress here than when he was Alex's makeup artist.

Dailin let him go with a sigh, walking side by side with him back to the apartment. He was glad there was no receptionist in the building, and he hadn't returned the motorbike yet but Dailin said she would just figure out who the owner was and compensate him for the loss. So now he had some mode of transportaion- which was pretty nice. No need to go through the registar and apply for one. 

The door clicked behind them and Dailin sat lazily on the couch again, patting the seat next to her to indicate that JP should sit down. As she cracked her can of beer open JP mourned for the fact once again that he forgot to get his cola, but he took a seat anyways.  
"What was with the hug, don't tell me you're actually into him"

"I'm not"

"He's your target, remember that"

JP nodded at her, pulling his bag of chips out of the plastic bag and picking one of the chips out with two fingers.

"If you suddenly have the urge to date or whatever it is" She waved her hand "Couldn't it at least be someone from HQ"

"I'm not interested I'm just acting- you know like someone my age." JP crunched on his chips "But I must have done a considerably good job if you thought I was actually into him"

His heart was beating in his chest- he wasn't even sure why he was nervous. JP wasn't lying at all. He wasn't into any Alphas, he grew up with them and they even offered him the choice of possibly being mated to whoever was willing- plenty were, and he turned that choice down. Being on suppressants ever since his first heat he barely experienced anything that bothered him like they bothered Omegas. Well he liked soft things, but who didn't like soft things. 

Dailin gave him the evil side eye but then dropped the subject, much to his relief. 

"Well, then i'm going home" She stood up with a wobble, "I better not see you dangling off him again, it would be troublesome if he fell for you"

JP watched as she clumsily made it to the door then opened it, dragging her can of beers after her. He would be more concerned if he didn't know her for all these years, she was probably scarier when drunk than anything. 

JP knocked a few empty beer cans off his table, not exactly in the mood to clean and dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out Alex's embriodered hankerchief.

\---------------------------------------------- **Alex**

Alex sighed with relief when he wobbled his way back to his apartment, mildly regretting not simply asking his chaffeur to drive him. His chest was throbbing at him in pain and he really didn't appreciate how...Dailin? was her name? Looked at him, they were almost a little eerily cheerful, definitely some sort of suspicion was there. It was probably his height that gave him away, as usual.

"Ughhhh- ah- ssss......" He was allowed to be more vocal now that he had returend to his own abode, door safely locked and the curtains down, it was only like 7 at night but the man was already ready for bed. His mission today needed no briefing, the result of it was clear, along with the drawbacks that he was now experiencing. 

The man opened the Ibuprofin button and popped two pills into his mouth, then checked the labels -- 30 minute to an hour for the effect to pop in, side effect includes...a lot of things, like sleepiness. Perfect, he didn't want to be awake for this anyway. Good thing tomorrow his schedule was completely cleared, though it was probably a good idea to do a few correspondance with Jenny.  
With the plan in mind, Alex plopped hismelf down on his soft couch and turned on the TV, making sure his cover story was in fact publicized.

As soon as he popped the screen on, there it was -- headline of the night -- "Report had shown that the new uprising Russian Star, who had came to China for his long-awaited vacation, was _attacked_ last night on his nightly stroll by Anti-Russian Extremist..." There was even a few witnesses, god knows how Rozzi managed that...the man continued to flick through the news, nothing much else of interest. It seems like all China was interested in was how Zvelzda made it out of the attack, coupled with some rather scathing comments about the politicalness of the situation and such.

Alex didn't even have to bother texting Jenny, because she initiated first. His phone buzzed with a light ring tone signalling a message from the other.

"Are you alright? I just saw the news"

"Well...could be better, but I'm alive at least!"

Texting as Zvelzda was still preferable to acting as him, and the man happily carried the conversation with the woman on, they really were a intelligent and charismatic woman, well versed on so many things that even Zvelzda, who was rather bad at conversations, could even follow up pretty easily. The exchanges were simple, with some banter here adn there, it seemed like the other had taken an personal interest, perfect.

They'll be a good asset later on for sure.

Feeling his eyelid practically crashing down, the man sent one last message to the other, thanking them for the lovely conversation, before throwing his phone aside, the only thing on his mind was _bed_.

\---------------------------------------------- **Jp**

JP placed the soft fabric on his nose, lying there on his couch pillows. It smelled strong, especially since Zvelzda wiped his sweat on it earlier. As for a sample, he would just pull a thread from it. JP stood up, clearing off the dirty table and floor, tossing the cans into one bag and the half done bag of chips was tied together with a rubber band.

He went to his bedroom, kicking off his jeans and lying there on his bed in his hoodie and boxer shorts. Maybe a eyebrow plucker would do, he reached for his makeup case, digging through it to find the pair of tweezers that were probably on the bottom.

The hankercheif was well woven and JP felt kind of bad picking at it with the pair of tweezers, offsetting more than one thread of fabric before he managed to yank not one but two out. He dropped it into a ziplock bag and enveloped it to pass off to Dailin. 

He tossed the thing onto his pillow, flopping face first onto it and enjoying the idols scent. It was a little perverse- but well. It wasn't his fault Alex smelled so good, not to mention no harm anyway since Alex didn't know. It's not like he stole the mans underwear or something.

The room was absymally quiet, the only thing was the clock ticking and the moon creeping up in the sky. Jp imagined Alex, shirtless like yesterday under him, Alex was an alpha but it wasn't like he never fucked one before. Second genders and pride was one thing, but pleasure was another. 

His face was red as he turned to the side, staring at his bedside table. This was a little too dirty for him; lying on something that smelled like Zvelzda and thinking about possibly fucking him into the sheets.

Jp smacked himself a few times, and then decided to think about the least sexy things possible- like his naked boss, until he was calm enough to roll over and go to sleep.  
The email notifications on his phone woke him up the next morning. JP groggily sat up in bed, still clutching to the handkerchief. He also felt vaguely uncomfortable when he woke up, it wasn't a wholly unknown feeling either. JP glanced down at his underpants and slid out of bed, ripping the bed sheets off for the washer.

 _clean up first, check his mail later_ the clock informed him it was only 7 am after all. Curse whoever was up enough this early to send them, why didn't they send them last night?

The boy peeled his sticky boxers off and dumped them in with his sheets. There was no one around anyways so standing around butt naked wasn't a concern for him. He was glad he didn't recall a moment of that dream at all when he figured out he was wet in more than one place. If he wasn't aware of it then well- whatever his stupid body wanted to do. 

He rinsed himself off, glaring at the handkerchief as if it somehow cursed him and then checked his email while turning on the news. There was no work today, no surprise, but now that he was up he couldn't sleep. The news was running a replay of what was probably yesterdays: Zvelzda being attacked. No one was up this early to broadcast any news besides the weather after all.

Todays forecast was good and well, maybe since he didn't have work and the idol was possibly out and about he could check Alex's apartment out.

\---------------------------------------------- **Alex**

Alex woke up feeling a little better, the pain killers effect apparently lasted through the night, because not only did he have a night of dreamless sleep, he felt like he was still asleep as he laid there staring up at the ceiling, feeling the dull thud at his side that wasn’t quite pain but was still noticeable. The half-dawn outside told him it was still early though, and he elected to lie in bed quite happily, enjoying his day off until a message from Rozzi told him his rest was over.

“I thought...my plan was canceled today?” Zvelzda pouted and grimaced, as if still in pain but mostly just giving Rozzi a hard time. Rozzi simply eyed him, wholly unconvinced by his acting.

“It is, I’m just here to give you some provision. Take it for the day, and don’t go out.” The woman was as concise as ever as she turned to leave right after. 

The man opened the small package, inside was a small vial and an instruction booklet in Russian. Alex whistled as he read.

To think he’d get to take one of the in-development recovery vial. The HQ must’ve felt _really_ bad, or was very happy about his progress, one or the other.

“Take the vial at once, it will drastically improve the injury recovery. However, since the drug is still a bit unstable, there are probably some mental side effects so don’t blow your cover or something.” Was written on the paper in Rozzi’s handwriting. So the woman wasn’t completely uncaring. Alex happily noted as he down the entire thing, still cladded in his carrot print pajamas, not like he was going anywhere today.  
The effect was almost immediate, alex didn’t feel pain, or even the dull thud in his chest anymore. In fact, he stopped feeling much at all, his mind clouded in a haze as he wobbled, struggling to keep his balance as his vision Swam. It felt like he got hit with a dose of laughing gas as he stumbled his way into bed and completely lost conscious within seconds

\---------------------------------------------- **Jp**

JP knew Alex's address, it was a little early but it would be around 9 by the time he got there. Especially if he wanted to get himself some breakfast. To his knowledge Zvelzda was out the door pretty early- if not he could just camp the area out until he knew the coast was clear.

He decided to wear a short sleeve t-shirt and a zip up hoodie instead. Today was a little warmer than the other days this week. JP packed himself a small bag, there was no instructions to do anything in particular so he was planning to go to the gym since he _well Dailin_ paid for it. 

JP decided to not eat breakfast for now, maybe there was something different to eat around where the idol lived. He kind of craved a more western style breakfast instead of the usual porridge or a curry tuna onion sandwich. It was good, but something different was nice.

One thing that was good about mornings was there was virtually no traffic, though the lights were still being fixed so a sleepy road director was manually directing the few cars on the roads. He got the brief news that a foreign student was caught jamming the traffic signals by "accident", the police had taken the device away and were examining it. Or something, Dailin would tell him about it later and perhaps he could have it to work on his own missions. He could probably mess up whatever signals he needed from a laptop but being able to use one on the run sounded quite handy.

His stomach was rumbling by the time he rounded the street to Alex's apartment. There were a bunch of people with cameras crowding the front of the building. Zvezlda had apparently been beaten up- even if he was home would he be in any condition to work? Most likely he would be in a hospital or something, these people were camping out the wrong area.  
Jp parked his motorcycle and mingled into the crowd, there was only one way through the front entrance and he didn't want too people noticing if he went in. He tapped on one of the reporters shoulders, "Wouldn't a nearby hospital be a better place to find him?"

Jp ducked before the reporter noticed his face "Th- where did he go?"

But the people who did hear his message began to dissipate since it was the more logical option and through the mumble jumble and slight confusion of reporters moving while protecting their cameras he walked in through the front door.

It didn't take much more than a cute polite smile, and a flash of a police ID pass at the receptionist. No doubt they were tired of all the reporters going in and out before they got banned and threatened with police coming if they didn't step out of the building. 

JP almost skipped down the hall to the elevators pressing the button that would bring the him up to Alex's floor.

From what he saw the car that took Alex to and from work wasn't here so, most likely he was out, not to mention he heard from one of the reporters that Alex's manager had went in and out earlier, a rather short trip. Maybe collecting some goods to take to wherever Zvelzda would be  
A traditional lock would probably be harder for them to pick than a electronic one, he had developed a sort of master key that would scan him in for most hotel-esque doors. There was no doubt that it would work on this one, with the security so tight down stairs, the hardest clearance was probably the first floor and elevators in which the receptionist let him through with a guest pass.

Jp slowly opened the door to Alex's apartment, and gracefully stepped in then gently closed the door. No one else was in the hallway- he wasn't spotted. The house was quiet, and the living room curtains were closed- privacy? Or did he return home last night?

The boy walked in a little more, peering into the rooms. He thought his own apartment was fancy but this one was more like a huge loft-house- or penthouse. Yes, penthouse was probably closer to how he would describe it.  
He peeked into another room and froze when he saw someone in bed- Zvelzda wasn't out after all. But crap- how would he explain that he was in his apartment?

\---------------------------------------------- **Alex**

Alex wasn’t really sure how long he was gone for, everything was kind of fuzzy but he was strangely unconcerned about it. It was like he was floating on a fluffy cloud, his mind blissfully empty for once in his life as he laid in his mind, unaware and almost enjoying this strange sensation — no pain, no worry, no concern. He wasn’t Zvelzda, Elizabeth, not even an agent, he was just...Alex. And Alex loved sleeping, bruh enfolded in his warm bedding and enjoying this calm, relaxing feeling filling his body.

The sound of his door opening in the middle of the day without any warning from Rozzi at any other time would’ve alarmed the man into action. His home was the one place that was the least protected, his agent equipments were tucked away, but a simple search would’ve exposed and rendered all his work naught. But right now, Alex simply dazedly looked up from his bed, wondering who had disturbed his rest and if they had food. Propping himself up a little then immediately regretting it as he felt the cold air invade his warmth, the man elected to stay put, curled up in his almost childish and thick cover as if cocooned and he poked his head out at the intruder.

“Mmgnerrozzi?” He muttered out, expecting to see the frame of the thin cold woman but realizing quickly he didn’t have nearly enough brain power to process what he was seeing past a vague shape. His vision swimming continuously and his eyes in half lidded dazeness as he gazed toward the shape at the door. 

“Foo-od.” He requested in Russian, he was hungry, and dizzy, but mostly hungry. An angelic Zvelzda would’ve never shown such a pitiful form or demand, but If you had asked who Zvelzda was to Alex right now he’d probably ask who it was back at you.

\---------------------------------------------- **Jp**

Did Alex happen to not recognize him? JP peeked again. Zvelzda seemed really out of it, and the painkillers he got yesteday were no where near the strength to do that. Well- he could get closer right, it should be okay, Alex looked pretty cute and harmless.

"I'm not Rozzi"

Whatever Alex's second request was he didn't understand, he spoke all the East Asian languages, as well as English but Russian was something he would seldom need to use so he never learned it. JP walked over to Alex's bed, standing a few feet away staring at the pitiful looking Idol. At least the blankets looked really comfy, the man was in his Pjs and the skin peeking out underneath was bandaged. 

"Are you okay Zvelzda?"

His own stomach grumbled at that momment, right he had been up for over three hours and hadn't eaten anything yet. But now he couldn't leave, it was weird seeing the serious face instead of Alex's usual cheery one. Zvelzda looked much more real like this even though he seemed 100% out of it.

Would he dare to call him Alex? Jp breathed out a little, even if the man was to react to it, there was no way he could grab him and attack him with how drugged up he was.

"....Alex?"

The boy anxiously waited for his response.

\---------------------------------------------- **Alex**

Not Rozzi? Alex eyed the other, or as best of eyeing as he could muster while literally not even recognizing the boy who was now standing close enough that he can reach his hand out to grab. The man just mewed a bit and curled up more, not really his problem right now who it was that's in front of him really, as long as he was fed or something.

With a last attempt at rationality, the man eyed the other rather lazily trying to identify the other, before realizing it was a wasted effort trying to make out the other's appearance and instead ducked back under the cover and warmth. He didn't even bother to respond when the other inquired about if stars were doing OK, how was he supposed to know? Wasn't it broad daylight?

"Mmgnn...?" He did respond when his name was called, though. He was never supposed to do it but right now he was doing a lot of things he wasn't supposed to, like not immediately knocking out the intruder in his house, and being in bed past 9 am.

"I'm hungry." The man muttered a little pleadingly, now in Chinese in response to the way he was addressed, his voice slightly muffled under the cover, even talking and trying to formulate his sentence felt like a chore.

\---------------------------------------------- **Jp**

How drugged up was the man to not recognize him even tho he was within hands reach. Jp walked closer, sitting on the edge of his bed. This basically gave him free reign to look around, since Alex was so out of it he was practically not here.

"I'm hungry too"

JP lay down next to Alex, a little tired now, and the Alpha's scent made him kinda sleepy. Well he was hungry too but it wasn't as if he could cook. He decided to wrap his arms around the man instead, burying his face into the mans shoulder. Maybe he could try to make something, but his limited skills in the kitchen meant he could only make some eggs, pancakes, rice congee and instant noodles. 

"If I cook for you" Jp's voice was stuck in his throat, "Can I lay in your bed for a while?"

He doubted Rozzi was coming back, they weren't together often and his manager seemed busy taking care of things that was probably Alex's job. Plus he could maybe cuddle Alex a little, back in training when he occasionally wanted to curl up in bed with someone there were plenty of people willing. It wasn't anything sexual, just for comfort, but ever since he was dispatched as a lookout in these areas he had spent every night alone. Dailin sadly, wasn't one much for cuddling nor cuddling material. Last time he tried to snuggle up against her when she was drunk she almost knocked his teeth out.

\---------------------------------------------- **Alex**

"Mmnnn--" Alex didn't appreciate his cover being disturbed, but did appreciate the soft warmth that suddenly joined him in the bed. It felt nice having the other's arm around him, the pain that usually throbbed at him whenever his rib was even brushed against now wholly gone as he simply enjoyed the way the boy snuggled up against him, warm, soft, comfy. Whoever it was, they smelled incredible, a sweet, intoxicating feeling that made the man feel a little hot under the collar. Feeling the young boy's shy nudge into his shoulder, Alex responded in kind and simply shoved his face into the other, taking deep breathes and reveling in the scent.

"Stay...here...then?" Something in the back of Alex's mostly gone psyche was a small nudge of rationale that told him it would be bad if whoever he was enjoying a snuggle with was to walk or examined his room around too much, besides, losing his nice bed warmer and scent pillow right now sounded terrible. It had been quite a while since Alex had any sort of chance to relax or partake in some sort of...intimacy, the man would rather die than admit it(which he will readily do so currently), but he was quite starved for some affection.

Who was he to deny it when the affection literally walks into his room and shoves themselves into his arm? The man's brain was already running on powersaving mode, and it kind of went into some sort of shutdown now that he was practically drowning in the scent of the omega in front of him. His hand wandered down, brushing softly against the other's back as he enjoyed himself, this was the best vacation he could ask for, maybe.

"So...who...?" With his eyes closed and himself not exactly caring anyway, ALex still muttered out the question, almost simply out of ingrained politeness.

\---------------------------------------------- **Jp**

Stay? JP was surprised when Alex yanked him closer, shivering when Alex breathed so deeply against him. He didn't have his ring on today, nor did he take any suppresants. A day off of them wasn't too bad, it wouldn't send him into heat or anything after not having one for so long, but it certainly amplified the affects Alex's scent had on him. Alex's hand sliding down his back sent alarms blaring off in his head. No one touched him like that- though in whatever _porn_ he watched it was a common thing for people to do to omegas. 

It felt nice though, relaxing, JP tried to resist the urge to curl into the man. It didn't help that he was pretty sure last night he was dreaming about Alex, having slept on the mans hankerchief. Lying in his bed didn't help the heat pooling in a slightly different area than he was used to. It was weird to see Zvelzda at a loss of composure, completely pressed up against him, it was also a little flattering to him. Was he that attractive..?

"H-hey you wanted breakfast" He pushed at Zvelzda. He was hungry as well so it was two birds with one stone.

"I'm uh Alex" It wouldn't be too good if Alex remmebered snippets of this and he said his name was JP, though he was pretty sure Alex wouldn't remember any of this.

JP tried his best to wriggle out of the Alpha's grasp, poking the man in the ribs a little but that didn't really have an affect. How strong were those painkillers? Well- there was always the option of grabbing Alexs dick- which he did and when the man froze he wiggled out of his grasp. Why was he even so out of breath, JP tried to calm himself down-.

"I'll come back to cuddle"

\---------------------------------------------- **Alex**

"A...lex?" Something didn't add up in the agent's very minimal brain function, like how the other person had the same name as him. He did recognize it though, vaguely as the young boy. Not that he had any way to connect anything remotely complicated in his brain, and Alex simply nodded in recognition and left it at that. 

The man's happy moment of snuggling was rudely interrupted when he felt his private yanked with some force. Even without any pain sensors in his body his primal defensive instinct kicked in and Alex recoiled back, and within moment the other had stumbled away. 

Alex whined at the loss of comfort, curling up again under his blanket begrudgingly as he eyed at the direction of the boy disappearing.

"Aleex...A-l...Mm...." There wasn't much he could do other than whine rather softly at the other. He didn't feel like moving, and there was not much he could do but wait in his room as he coped with his dulled senses, drifting in and out of sleep uselessly

\---------------------------------------------- **Jp**

JP headed out of the room back into Alex's kitchen. Cooking was hard, but they were both hungry. At least Zvelzda's fridge was well stocked.

Bread, some eggs, cured ham and some cheese. He could make them both a sandwich or something. 

JP could hear Alex whining at him from the room. But well he had cooking to do , and some poking around. There didn't seem to be anything in the living room area, and the bathroom was pretty tidy as well.

Hm. Even the bandages weren't in sight and the trash was taken out.

JP ran back to the kitchen to check on his now slightly burnt eggs. Maybe he should wait till the food was done. He gloomily stood by the stove poking at the cured ham to make sure at least this didn't burn. The oil on the stove was mopped up by two slices of bread. 

It smelled pretty good to him, and looked decent. Dailin would be proud, the first few attempts at her teaching him to cook almost set their house on fire.

JP was almost drooling at it- eager to eat but he should at least look around a little more first. Most of the closets were bare, some with clothing and he just opened the one next to Alex's room when he heard the incessant whining again.

"Whaaaat!" JP slowly closed the closet with a huff, running to the call of his distressed target.

Alex was really making it hard to get his job.

"I have your food just wait."

Jp marched off to the kitchen and came back with two identical plates. He didn't have much of a appetite when he was injured, but perhaps alphas were different.

Also his earlier search didn't yield him any sweets much to his dismay. Didn't zvelzda said he liked sweets?

\---------------------------------------------- **Alex**

There wasn't much Alex could do other than whine softly for the other's attention, being left by himself with his dulled senses didn't feel very good, not to mention a light tug of anxiety that seemed to follow him when he hears things shuffling around his home. The smell of food was permeating through the room, unfortunately, the drug effectively dulled so much of Alex's sense that the man couldn't so much catch a whiff of the delicious food he had craved for.

His soft calls did have an effect though, because after a while the boy the boy rushed back to his side quickly, then again with two plates of food. The man couldn't really make out what it was, but at this point the hunger pang was overpowering his dulled senses, which was really saying something.

Wobbling a bit but failing to actually maintain his balance, Alex simply laid there and looked up at the young boy, who looked a bit huffy. He then looked down at the food, and opened his mouth childishly.(edited)  
It was rather forgiving of the other when they simply huffed and stuffed a piece into the weakened agent's mouth. Though Alex couldn't really see it, there was definitely some crestfallen expression on the boy's face when he then simply retreated back into his blanket. Not being able to smell anything didn't really help his appetite, not being able to taste the food either was rather disappointing even with the man's lowered mental capacity.

"It doesn't taste like anything..." It wasn't as much an insult as much as a statement, even the hunger pang that had hit the man subsided quickly despite the very minimal amount of food the man had ingested. Maybe the boy wouldn't mind having his portion too, Alex thought, before rolling once again back into his sheets and tugged at the hem of the boy's shirt as if wanting the other to join him again for the nice warm cuddling.

\---------------------------------------------- **Jp**

JP watched Alex steal food off the plate before putting it down with a sigh. He was kind of cute like this, rolling around like a kid in the sheets. But for one he wasn't Alex's caretaker and while it might he his day off he was also being heavily sidetracked from the reason why he was here in the first place.

JP sat down at the edge of the bed and prodded at Alex with his finger. He felt a little insulted that it tasted like nothing but it was at least better than it tasting like "burnt paper" or so dailin would call it.

JP took a stab of the egg and meat and offered it up for Alex to eat.

"If you don't eat you won't get better"

He scowled inwardly, why was he so nice to him anyways. JP cursed his scondary urges and tried to resist the urge to bury himself back under the covers and cuddle the injured alpha.

JP watched Alex take a reluctant bite then reaching out for him to cuddle. But he shook his head, wanting to fill his stomach first before anything. He was also determined to make Alex swallow more than two bites. JP prodded at his lips with more egg this time with bread.

"Two more bites or I won't cuddle"

He wanted Alex to finish a egg at least. JP practically shoveled the food into his own mouth. Actual food was better than takeout and he thought his attempt actually tasted pretty good despite Alex's comment on how it didn't taste like anything.  
JP gave Alex a pet on the head when the male decided to take two more bites. This Alex was so much different than usual. He wasn't sure if it was drugs or just... zvelzda was too fake.

His scent was still good though, despite sleeping on it the whole night it still excited his body a little. Seemingly moreso now that he was in very close proximity to the idol.

JP swallowed the last bit of his food, stacking Alex's half finished dish on top of his before shrugging off his jacket and kicking his uncomfortable jeans off. It was too warm in Alex's bed to keep his hoodie and jeans in bed was a no. Plus it wasn't like he was actually naked, though he felt like it was even worse than being naked when he crawled under Alex's sheets, thoughts of his mission completely out the window.

\---------------------------------------------- **Alex**

Alex chirped a bit happily when the boy finally decided to join him in bed, he took no time at all to wrap his arms around the other, enjoying the warmth that enveloped his body that simply being wrwapped in blanket didn't bring him. Even with his senses completely busted it, the sweet scent manages to make its way into his system, if anything, his complete inability to detect anything else made it even more prominent and the man wanted to do nothing but burying himself into the boy's scent gland and take in as much of it as he humanly can. Fortunately, it seems that along with his senses, his sexual urges had became practically nonexistent too, such act that would've driven any alphas into a frenzy had little effect on the man physically and it was almost as if the two were simply betas cuddling for comfort had it not been for the heavy reaction of the omega receiving such attentions.

Besides, this way the constantly nagging anxiety that attached with the boy roaming around the house was subsided too, even in the dulled mind of the agent he could recognize this was a great deal as he continued to snuggle and run his hand rather inappropraitely over the boy, yet completely unaware of the reaction he was causing to the other's body as he ran his hand down the boy's back and side squeezing here and there as he recalled his seduction trainings in a completely unrelevant time to the misfortune of the young boy.

\---------------------------------------------- **Rozzi**

Perhaps she _was_ a little harsh on the poor agent, Rozzi thought as she mechanically churned through her secretarial work for Zvelzda, working at blinding efficiency and finishing up the entire days of work before noon. Her meager sense of pity was appeased, though, by the drug which she had managed to request from the boss despite the risk. The drug was highly effective, and risky, after all. In exchange for the body's complete focus on its recovery, it instead tore away at other functinos until the end of its effect, mental, sexual, physical senses, everything but recovery was dulled to a point of complete uselessness. While the physical sense and sexual dulling was more positive than negative, the mental function degradation was a little worrying -- it's completely temporary of course, but having an agent, who live and dies in the shadow, be completely worthless for a day was a risk most wouldn't dare to take. 

It was only granted as an exception due to Alex's excellent record, his rather painful sacrifice, and her assurance that Alex will be completely and utterly alone through the entirety of the duration. She had to emphasize numerous time of how to have Alex completely out of comission for even 2-3 days more was out of question with the schedule of the tycoon, and that the risk was worth the reward. She herself was completely sure that Alex not only wouldn't disobey a direct order from her not to leave the building, that he himself most likely wouldn't have any actual ability to leave with the drug running rampant within minutes of ingestion, having seen even the sharpest of agents turn into a practical 3 years old under the drug's effect.

Still, a feeling of uneasiness kept running through her body, and it was with some apprehension that she finished up her work and sighed.  
She didn't do it often, but it's probably a good idea to check on Alex, it wouldn't be _too_ out of line for a secretary to visit his boss who was just assaulted after all, and she could simply pass it off as her making Alex a meal. Speaking of which, probably should've thought that ahead of time, did the man even have any food...

Rather, much less than feeding himself, was he even capable of any sort of function to-

Now with a bit of urgency, Rozzi shot up from her office seat and walked away as professionally as possible at top speed.

\---------------------------------------------- **Jp**

What was Alex doing? Jps mind blanked when Alex shoved himself up against his scent gland. He laid there limp in Alex's arms fully enveloped in the deep slightly musky and spicy scent.

"Ah-n"

JP shook like a leaf as Alex's hands ran up and down his sides. Teasing at first, which he could handle, but it turned into bolder grabs in all the areas he was sensitive- areas he didn't know made him cry out before.

Alex's hands on his ass made him cry out. It wasn't unpleasant at the very least he was just not used to it. The touches aroused his body painfully, if it was someone else it would probably only feel seductive and teasing but the boy was practically touched starved and the light ministrations made him pant.

His own dick was hard in his pants, pressing up against Alex's stomach and JP shut his eyes trying to calm himself down when he felt himself get wet back there again. No- he didn't need this or want this. 

It was hard to deny when he felt so good- even fucking someone didn't feel as good as Alex running his hands down his body. JP's breath hitched when the man's hands firmly grasped and kneaded his behind.

"A-alex"

 _fuck_ JP stared embsrssingly at the man who didn't seem to realize exactly what he was doing to him. He pushed Alex away from his neck with a little difficulty and glued his lips to Alex's instead. Trying to get something to stave off the gnawing hunger he wasn't used to.

"It hurts..'

He eagerly swung his leg over Alex's hip, pressing himself deeper into the kiss and closer to the alpha. He knew it wasn't appropriate but there was no one here and his body craved it so badly it felt like he was going to burn up if he didn't do something about it.

\---------------------------------------------- **Alex**

Frankly Alex had no idea what his hand was doing, or how he was making the other feel, as he simply enjoyed the very presence of the omega and what little sensory input he could manage from his dulled sense. His trainings simply surfaced as a result of their proximity, the agent was well trained if anything after all. The other's trembling and soft noises was registered by the man's senses but meant little to the other's mind as he continued his harassment.

"Mmm...?" He responded vaguely to the other as his hand moved and roamed across the boy's body, enjoying the response of the other as they shook and jolted with his every touch, holding them so there was no chance for JP to even remotely escape his grasp this time. 

He was a little shocked when he felt the boy remove his head from their neck but instead felt something warm press up against his own lips. What's he doing? A kiss? It...feels kind of....nice....as- as if it was something he _wanted.

Alex happily pressed his lips against the others as hard as he could, rejoicing as he felt the boy forcing himself closer and closer into his arms and against his lips. He couldn't feel much other than the warmth and that was enough to satisify the man's tugging craving for affection. It wasn't until he felt something rubbing against his thigh that he broke the kiss and looked down to find "Alex" hungrily rubbing their hard organ against him.

"Mm....?" Though the significance of this was lost to the man's regressed mind, he never the less extended his hand and touched at the hard bulge in the other's pants, but out of curiousity than anything.

\---------------------------------------------- **Jp**

He was happy Alex continued to touch him and kiss back. Jp had vague notion in his head that he shouldn't be doing this but he swiped his tongue eagerly against Alex's lips, poking at the mans mouth till they parted. JP took a breath before pushing in, pressing his tongue eagerly against Alex's.

"m-mh- ah" 

Jp didn't get that far into the kiss when he felt Alex's hand touching his crotch. He automatically pressed against it, rocking his hips for more friction. But why wasn't Alex excited as well? He didn't take zvelzda to be completely clueless on these things, or perhaps he had erectile dysfunction? The boy rubbed down against the stars dick, it wouldn't be right if he was the only one that was hard.

If he was sober he would have slapped himself for rubbing his ass against Alex's dick. but he wasn't really thinking right now, more focused on getting himself off. JP wrapped his arms around Alex's neck pushing the man onto his back as he rolled on top. 

Alex looked a little confused- not even flustered but his lips were pretty and plump so JP took the opportunity to kiss him again.

\---------------------------------------------- **Alex**

Alex blinked as the boy practically manhandled him into whatever position the other wanted, which ended up with him lying on his back and the other on top of him, replacing his blanket with their own body heat, it was heavy, he preferred when they were just cuddling but any attempt at his at complaint was brushed off as the boy's lip met his yet again. Why were they so insistent on inserting it into his mouth...? It was warm, but it felt ticklish and weird to have someone licking at his own tongue and Alex wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Alex"'s rubbing on him also felt strange, having pretty much any lustful feelings completely stripped from his psyche, even with an omega on top of him rubbing at his dick with their ass, Alex felt nothing, no blood rushing to his dick as it remained flaccid as ever. Was this...fun...? The confused agent wasn't sure, though he had little desire to move or even voice anything as he allowed the boy to play with him however they desired -- it didn't really feel uncomfortable or anything, not that he could feel much anyway.

\---------------------------------------------- **Rozzi**

Unlike the movie star Zvelzda, Rozzi the Secretary did not have the privilage of living in the highly secure and prestigious apartment area. Not that she had any complaints, living in the bustling downtown is a good way to lose yourself in the crowd, the less attention on her the better, after all. It seemed to have worked, because so far no one had paid any attentio to Zvelzda's always hidden, always efficient secretary.

The only problem is her trek to work and back every day to meet the star, it wasn't really Alex's fault, but Rozzi nevertheless always complained to herself about the man every time she had to take the 20 minute bus, then another 10 minute walk up to the man's apartment area. Alex was a perfectly good co-worker and a phenomenal agent, but it was hard to like someone whose face changed with every mission. Sometimes Rozzi had her own doubt if the person she was talking to between Zvelzda and Alex was even the same person.

It was her job to oversee the man's work and to take care of them, though, and the other was quite exmemplary in his work whether or not she liked them. 

With that being said, she didn't quite want to admit that the reason why she wanted to check on the man wasn't just because she concerned for their wellbeing. Not like he'll remember it when she enjoys a bit of spectacle at the expense of the ever-so-perfect Mr. Ice Queen melting into a useless 5 year old. It was with a bit of anticipation in her cool visage that she opened the door to Alex's apartment -- knowing the other was in no condition to answer the door -- and stepped, an-

Was greeted with the sound of moans that certainly did not belong to Alex.

Her eyebrows raised and her heart beating fast -- who, who was in the agent's house? Her hand rested on the small knife that she always kept in her back pocket as she strode across the living room and towards Alex's private quarter.  
"Al- Zvelzda?" She called out right before she rounded the corner into the room, "Are you do-"

Well, not that Alex's private life was any of her business, but the awkwardness of the scene was almost palpable when she looked into the room to see a young boy straddling the dazed agent, their face frozen in horror as the two's eyes met.

It really didn't help either that the silence was broken by the drugged agent, completely out of his mind at the moment, half mumbling her name in a tone that told her he clearly had no idea what the hell was happening.

\---------------------------------------------- **Jp**

JP was having a good time rubbing up against the man. It made him sad that the alpha under him had no reaction- maybe he wasn't attractive, but still he had touched him so inapropriately earlier- surely he must be somewhat interested. 

The boy grabbed alexs hand and placed it on his dick and the other firmly on his hip. Zvelzda seemed to not want to touch or move much- or know what he was doing at all but it was good enough for him: Alex's pretty face, intoxicating scent and warm body.

"A-ahngh" there wasn't much friction but still it felt like the pleasure in his body was building up way too quickly.

He was about to kiss Alex again when he heard footsteps down the hallway- even though he was aroused and thoughts clouded his senses were still pretty top-notch. JP sat up and came eye to eye with Alex's manager. He stopped moving though Alex kept poking at his crotch. 

_god_ should he run or should he hide. JP pushed Alex's hand off his crotch then grabbed the covers and yanked them over his head. His mental facilities were vaguely back into working order with the sudden shock. She wasn't even supposed to be here yet.

The boy peeked out a little, extremely self concious of his still hard dick and the back of his boxers that were most definetly wet. It was almost as bad as having his cover blown or- he was gonna blow it today as well, being found soliciting Alex in bed.

"Hi.....?"

At least Alex was somewhat holding and still cuddling him, it offset a little of the anxiousness in his heart.

"Alex invited me in"

He could just pretend to be Alex's lover or boyfriend or something- and it probably looked more like he came to take care of Alex with the breakfast dishes still sitting by the bedside. Jp couldn't exactly run out either with his jeans and hoodie still scrambled on the floor halfway between the door and the bed he was on.

\---------------------------------------------- **Rozzi**

Rozzi blinked, then blinked again. The silence stretched on between the boy who was clearly embarassed out of his mind and herself, with Alex very unhelpfully grabbing at the boy still hard dick and cuddling at them.

"How did you get in? He would've been in no condition to open doors." -- That was what the woman had wanted to say, but she hated to admit that herself was rather off put by the sudden shock, in fact, she wasn't even sure what was the most appropriate course of action.

She had never seen the boy before, Alex hadn't really reported to her all the people he had met, nor did she ever required the man to. But to have access to this building meant the boy was at least somewhat prestigious, or they broke in. She had a 50-50 on which was right and the man who would know the truth is currently unable to tell anyone anything.

Was it worth the risk...? If she were to interrogate the boy, she'd have to kill them, but if...they were someone important...  
Rozzi bit her lip and weighted it in her head, then she saw the breakfast plate, and the fact that the room looked almost completely untouched save for the cloth thrown haphizardly on the floor and the boy, well, looking absolutely devastated at her intrusion.

With Alex how he is, she really doubted that he could've said anything remotely useful even if the boy was a spy anyway.

"I see." Deciding not to question the other in the end despite knowing it was most likely impossible, Rozzi simply nodded and picked up the cloth off the floor, throwing them at the boy. "Unfortunately, Zvelzda's not really in his right mind today, so I hope you don't take...whatever he does today at face value." She tried to be as professional as possible, and though she spoke nothing on the subject, her actions still conveyed a sense of urgency that said "it's time for you to leave."

As she bent down and picked the cloth up off the floor, a small, unseen sleight-of-hand later, a small nearly unnoticeable bug was dropped into the hat part of the hoodie. Better safe than sorry. 

She'll have to question Alex very seriously about this later, even if it wasn't really the man's fault. A glance at the man told her any and all efforts today for truth was probably wasted effort.

\---------------------------------------------- **Jp**

"s-sorry i'll go"

It was probbaly awkward and weird for her to catch them doing things. He was sure he would feel uncomfortable if he saw Dailin with a man, or a woman. He never got caught doing things before, not even on past missions or taking care of himself back in the training dorms. At least she didn't seem to prod at him too much, JP didn't really want to climb out of the sheets right now being hard and all. He caught the clothes she threw at him, thankful that he wouldn't have to crawl out to get them.

"A-Zvezlda please take your hands off."

He was still very aroused and there was no way he could take care of this himself- an omega aroused by a alpha wasn't capable of it. It could go away after a long while but it would be painful. It was hard to pull himself away from Alex, and he had to bite back a moan as he slid off Alex's hips, the last bit of friction he would probably get in a long time. Shame his first bit of intimate contact after almost a solid year ended like this.

JP crawled out of the sheets, grabbing his jeans and gingerly slipping into them, zipping them up and hating the way there was a unnecessary tent in them. At least no one saw his backside soaked wet.

The boy was sure he smelled overly sweet as he headed to the door, keeping his head down as he walked past Rozzi. She didn't make any attempt to block him much to his relief. It was a little like torture walking, he wanted to run back into bed and curl up against Alex again even though the man made no efforts to relieve him earlier.

He didn't even bother tying his shoes before running out, not even making a effort to say bye to the receptionist as he dashed down the front steps and shoved through the crowd of reporters that didn't leave earlier.

Jp hopped onto his motorcycle, there was no way she could see his license plate this far away anyways if she was suspicious. He picked up his phone, quickly dialing Dailins number. 

"hey- do you have any of that medication?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, even though he wasn't around Alex anymore his body still begged for it and he could feel the slick dripping out of his entrance.

"What medication?"

He could hear dailin ringing someone up in the background and the sound of kids running around. 

"h-heat suppresants I'm not on heat just- I need them"

"I'll come by tonight"

"Afternoon?"

"I'll see what I can do"

The line clicked shut, tonight was far off, but it was better than none at all. She had a shop to run afterall, it had mild traffic despite how shabby it looked and she couldn't close it mid day. At least to Jps knowlege she never closed it midday, not even if she was drunk and had a hangover.

He swerved when a car honked at him, gripping the handles harder and tried his best to focus on the road till he got back to his apartment. Jp was breathing super heavily as he got into the elevator, good thing no one else was here. He pressed the button for his floor, leaning against the handrail.

\---------------------------------------------- **Rozzi**

Rozzi eyed the boy on his entire way, from dressing to leaving, then letting the other go. She'll be checking on the bug later in the day, can't be too careful when it comes to security as an agent...but maybe not? She went through Alex's room, searching and checking for any sign of being messed with and found almost none, save for the kitchen which smelt slightly burnt but otherwise safe.

The kid came here and had some fun, then left?

Weird.

She'll have to think about it a bit later, though, as the woman turned her attention to the useless puddle of a human being currently whining in bed, lamenting the loss of his comfort pillow.

"Shut it." Alex recoiled back at the other's harsh words, and instead curled up quietly and looked up at the other, a little curious but otherwise fearful and his mind continued to remain blissfully blank, wholly unaware of what had just transpired. The other sighed at the sight.

"What am I going to do with you..." The woman's hand on Alex's head was unusually gentle as she stroked over the man's soft hair, mildly enjoying the moment where she could do such a thing without Alex staring at him and ask what's wrong with her. She gave herself a bit of credit for preventing the agent from beig sexually harassed any further, but there wasn't much she could do now, especially since the other have already ate....well, she should probably stick around just in case something else like this happened again.

No cuddling from her, though, they were co-workers and that's it. WIth that in mind, the woman stood up and made her way into the living room, leaving Alex curled up , whining occassionally for a while before the sound subsided. Probably fell asleep or something.

When the quietness returned to the apartment, Rozzi took out a few more documents, the work is simply endless...and she'll have to report the effect of the drug to the headquarters.

\---------------------------------------------- **Jp**

Jp stumbled into his apartment, heading straight for his bed. Dailin had the keys to his apartment anyways he wouldn't need to get up and open it. It felt terrible and he really wanted to touch himself- and he felt desperately empty. He buried his face into his pillow, lying on his side as to not disturb the hard flesh as he wiggled out of his pants. The boy hadn;t been that soaked since his first heat. It was painful and if his teacher taught him anything important back in training was- the only thing that could get him off was probably a dick up his ass.

Being born an omega was really the worst, Jp wished he was a beta- or an Alpha like his dad supposedly was. Jp curled up on his sheets trying to distract himself with whatever he could find on his phone, but his body craved contact badly. He sucked in a breath, praying Dailin would come quickly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Dailin**

Dailin wasn't sure why Jp sounded so bad over voice call, the suppreseants from the company should have kept him from turning into a mess- though JP was the first subject they had tried this all on and they weren't sure of the sucess with it. Supposedly that was why they paired them together- close in age, and well if anything happened Dailin could possibly take care of him as an Alpha.

She could close the store earlier today, it wasn't a full time job anyways. Dailin bagged up the old man's groceries, helping him to the door before flipping the sign to indicate the store was closed. The medications for JP were stored upstairs in her room and she hopped upstairs to get them stuffing them into her purse. 

The ride to the upper parts of the city took a while, moped being not the fastest mode of transport. She entered the boy's apartment to find that the room stank of omega phermones. Dailin covered her nose with her sleeve, making her way to Jp's bedroom where the boy was basically a mess on the bed.

"You stink" 

Dailin headed to the bathroom to grab the boy a towel, lifting him by the hips to tuck it under him. It looked like he went out somewhere- food shopping? She eyed the ring by the bedside table, maybe forcing it on him at this time wasn't the best idea. 

"What in the world did you do?"

JP shook his head reluctant to talk and she decided to let him off the hook for now. It might have been a medication issue after all. Dailin sat down on the bed, shoving the pillows out of the way and reaching into her purse and taking out a packaging that contained two small white pills. She handed them over to him then walked off to get a cup of water and a change of clothes from the hallway closet.

She would probably have to watch JP more closely the next few weeks- and send a report to headquarters if the medication made happened to not be safe for long term use. It had been four years already and JP had showed no side effects from being slightly aggressive at times- doctors dubbed it as sexual frusturation in the report, not to Jps knowlege but she was allowed to read the report as long as she didn't tell him about it.

JP had sat himself up on his pillows when she came back, handing him the glass of water. Dailin eyed the boys very soiled boxers and sighed, he didn't seem like he was in any condition to undress or clean himself.

"I think it takes half an hour to take effect"

Dailin kneeled on the bed, slowly tugging the item of clothing off. It took a lot of self control to not push herself onto him but she managed to wipe the boy off with a wet towel and tossed it into the sink before dressing him in a new pair of plain boxers. 

"I wanna cuddle" Jp rolled into her legs on the bed rubbing his face against her thigh.

"Fine" 

She didn't have work anyways and nothing better to do than watch TV at JPs house, so she grudgingly laid down, letting the omega cling to her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Rozzi**

It was dark by the time Rozzi looked up, she tiptoed to the man's room and found the other fast asleep. The effect of the drug won't go away until a full day has passed, and she still needed to question the man the next morning...with a sigh, the secretary took out her phone and dialed up to the producer, and after having apologizing for forcing the plan to be delayed again, informed the other that Zvelzda won't be available at noon. The producer was kind enough to allow the rescheduling, with Alex appearing in the afternoon interview instead of morning and assured her all related personnels would be contacted accordingly.

It's nice that foreigners gets special treatments in China, even though it was kind of foolish. The woman looked at her phone and pondered the idea for a second, then leaned in close to watch her charge's sleeping face.

So, angelic innocent men are popular right now? Well, Alex certainly looked the part, especially while he's sleeping...the woman brushed a few strands of stray hair out of the other's face then phoned for take outs -- she can't cook to save her life, she had heard that Alex's cooking was to die for, though, from the other agents. Seriously, when does Alex even get the time to learn all these weird things for the disguises? The woman could never figure it out...

The take out arrived pretty quickly after, just some native chinese food. The take-out delivery man was completely shocked by just the scope of the area, but when she threatened, very quietly, for him to leave, he took the hint and hightailed as soon as he got paid.

Rozzi looked down at the food, all heavy tasting things, none of which are her taste, but she knew that Alex would enjoy these, especially with his sense dulled down to nil.

"Alex?" The woman leaned over her useless partner and shook the other until they stirred. "You have to eat something, get up."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Jp**

JP felt better after a while and a nap, embarassed to be clinging to his boss but she didn't shove him away even though he was "well" again. He did move his hips away from her- deeming it now really inapropriate since was in a much better state of mind.

"Thank you"

Dailin nodded, "You owe me like 5 jars of Emperor's Smile"

That was expensive alcohol- he couldn't afford 5 jars, well he could but he didn't want to. He surely wasn't that hard to take care of- he only snuggled up to her. None of the stuff he did with Alex earlier, not that he wanted to think of it too much.

"I'll make dinner" Dailin got up from the bed, not really giving him a second glance.

Jp eyed her then turned to the side, lying where she was a second ago. It really did feel like Dailin was his sister, she took care of him like a mentor back in training and watched out for him when he did stupid things. Now she was cooking for him, though she would probably question him later on why he ended up being such a mess.

"Why is your fridge empty!?" 

Dailin stormed back in angrily, hands on her hips, "Forget it, I'm going grocery shopping you stay put." She picked his hoodie off the ground and pulled it over her own tight fitting shirt.

JP didn't even get to say anything before she was out the door, slamming it behind her. At least he got good food- sexual frusturation and good food. He didn't notice till now but Dailin had come for him shortly after he called, which he was really thankful for. Being aroused like that for an hour and a half was no fun, and he could only imagine how bad it would be if he actually had to wait for late afternoon or that night. He silently prayed for anyone else of his second gender before getting out of bed. The pre-heat suppreseants really worked, he felt fine and normal besides his pride being damaged- being aroused by an Alpha _sucked_.  
When he emerged from his shower Dailin was in his kitchen, bags of groceries sitting on the small island counter and she was cooking up something that smelled very good. She had put the small ricecooker he bought with him to use and the mechaism was steaming softly- showing that the rice was already done.

"I made sanbeiji, mostly cause you have nothing in your house."

"Thanks"

JP shuffled over to her side, watching her cook over her shoulder. It was one of his favorite dishes- pizza didn't count and he was glad Dailin was pampering him even though she usually only treated him like this when he was heavily injured or sick. Neither was the case but the smell of the dish had instantly comforted him and quelled any feelings of unease he had at the earlier ficaso

Dinner was a rather silent affair which he was glad for. He didn't want to answer any questions, and Dailin didn't see it appropriate to prod at the momment. 

"I didn't take mysuppresants this morning and I bumped into someo- an alpha and it didn't go too well"  
It was better if he started talking first, she nodded. 

"I'll tell headquarters about it, that your suppresants don't work as well as they used to."

Before if he went a day or two without they would still cover his scent, not to mention it was already heavily weakened that even without the ring he usually smelled like a beta. Jp nodded, happy he didn't need to explain himself more and tell Dailin how he messed up with his target this morning. 

At least no harm was done that morning- he got caught by Alex but the man seemed drugged out of his mind and Zvelzda's manager didn't seem to make a fuss. Did that mean Alex often bought people to bed...?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Alex**

Alex roused slowly, opening his eyes felt like a chore. Everything in his body feels dull and heavy and all he wanted to do is for it to pass, but at the woman's insistence he opened his eyes slowly.

"Mmn...." He felt a dull pang of hunger, but it wasn't enough that he would want anything tasteless again...but...? It seems like the heavy smell of food managed to penetrate some of the man's sense, egging the other to rouse a bit more, eyeing the plate in Rozzi's hand.

"You seem a little more awake now I see, guess it's been a while since you've taken the drug." The meaning of the other's word was lost on him, but he felt like eating, and his head was actually clear enough for him to manage to pick up the spoon that Rozzi took upon herself to prepare for him. Alex was hungier than he seemed though, and the food quickly disappeared from his plate with little elegance. Rozzi chuckled at the sight, it was so rare to see the man so honest, or to see anyone so honest in her line of work. She allowed herself to give the man a few more pats on the head before taking the plate away.

"Sleep well, I'll be back tomorrow when you can actually remember things." With that, and a few more rubs for the man's head, Rozzi stood up and left, ignoring the soft whine from the other. Was the craving for intimacy also a part of the effect? That' would be a new finding then. Still, she had no time to stick around, and only by reassuring the man(falsely) that she'lll be here when he wakes up again did she managed to put the other to bed and leave.  
Feeling the cold air brushing past her face, Rozzi took out the small intercom connected to the bug she had stuck on the boy's shirt. The bug was tiny and made to be short-term, most of the time they fall from the target's clothing unnoticed after a while, and even when the targets do notice them they mistake it for some sort of dust bunny and brush it off without a thought.

"Bzzt- zz-"

It took a little for the intercom to connect, and when it did, she was rather disappointed at the results.

"--- fridge empty?!"

"--surpressant...alpha--head quarter--"

Headquarter? Headquarter of what? Rozzi's eyes narrowed, she'll have to ask Alex just what exactly does the boy do later on, because the kid clearly knew Alex, a little too well int seems. Also surpressants...? Why did the omega need suppressants?

Hm...

Her instinct tells her she's onto something, but there's too little to back it up right now to make a move. Even if she did figure out who the spy is, it wasn't as if they can just make a move right away, being in China right now. The best they could do is be on their guard and make sure their own cover doesn't get blown.

Rozzi noted to herself that the mission might not be so simple as she returned to her simple, downtown apartment. Hopefully the boy doesn't suspect much if he finds the bug, maybe she'll confront him about it to avoid suspicion.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Jp;**

"I think my hoodie needs a wash"

JP stood up carrying his now empty plates and dailins to the sink. He rinsed them off before putting them into the dish washer. Back in his old apartment he never used one but apparently they put these into the newer apartments.

Dailin nodded and JP came back over to the table to grab the pots when he realized a speck on his white hoodie. He went to pat it off when it came off rather hard.

"Ah-" better not say anything. JP crushed it in between his fingers before showing it to Dailin.

He went to pat down the rest of his clothes and the hoodie. Combing through his hair and dailins and doing a sweep of the apartment before opening his mouth.

"You got bugged...?" Dailin seemed a little confused.

"I-i bumped into rozzi earlier as well. "

Dailin narrowed her eyes, probably connecting the dots and realizing he somehow got into a mess with Alex.

"So you guys were going to have sex and she walked in on you?"

"Uh," he didn't know which was worse, telling him the full story or just letting her assume. " Well she didn't figure out I was a spy or anything but she didn't seem happy about me and him".

Dailin sent him a glare "I'm not happy with it either, bottomi-"

"I know I know it wasn't my intention just-"

JP sighed and threw the bug into the trash after running it under a stream of water to make sure it was dead. Dailin handed him the hoodie to toss into the wash.

"I know it's hard with your hormones being fucked up but if you really want a mate there's much more reliable choices"  
"I don't want to be fucked"

JP shook a little in anger. He didn't- no way he wanted to be fucked it was- well it wasn't against every fiber of his being. He couldn't deny being an omega. But he didn't have to bow to the needs of one and be like a small frail thing.

"I'm-im not a omega like, I'm" he clenched his fists in frusturation "I'm about as capable as anyone else."

Sure he was smaller and weaker than most agents- on the same par as most female beta agents where that was concerned but he certainly wasn't useless.

"JP.." Dailin reached out to him.

"No!"

She sighed and crossed her arms, "I'll leave it for now, but you better separate work and your feelings"

Dailin picked up her bag and waved her hand as a goodbye. "You still owe me good alcohol"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Rozzi**

Oops- with the crushing sound, it was safe to assume the kid had found the bug and figured out what it was. The speed at which they did so was like they knew exactly what it was- even more suspicious...

Well, for now there's nothing she can do, but she should probably lay low for a bit and report what she found to the head quarter today. If they suspect her it would be quite a pain to do anything else other than being a secretary, which was just a completely dull job.

Well, gotta do what you gotta do...

With that, the woman got ready for bed, having no doubt Alex wouldn't be conscious until tomorrow. They are going to have quiiiiite the conversation tomorrow. Alex never seemed like the type, but he was already going around soliciting little boys?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Jp**

JP kicked the cushion on the floor in anger. Then threw the rest of the cushions on the couch around the room until he felt better. He was standing in a mess afterward even though nothing was broken. JP sighed and then bended over to clean up.

At least he was tired enough at the end of it, emotionally and physically to crawl into bed and sleep. He felt a little bad for being angry at Dailin after she had taken care of him, but he wasn't sure where the anger or frusturation came from either.

JP popped his blue pill out of the packet and swallowed it with some water before crawling into bed.

Life kind of sucked. He prayed he wouldn't dream of zvelzda, stupid alpha. Jp wished the man wasn't a spy- maybe just an idol and his feelings wouldn't wholly be for naught. Wait.... his feelings? The last thought he had before sleep over took him was mild confusion, what did he feel for his Target anyways?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Alex**

Alex woke up next morning like his head got sledgehammered, but it passed as quickly as it had come. His face scrunched up at the odd sensation his body- actually, his head was feeling, as he sat up from his bed, not even sure what time it was-- though a look at his watch said 8 in the morning, later than usual -- until he realized something strange.

Nothing hurted, not even his bruised rib that practically screamed pain just the day before. 

Whatever the hell he took, it was crazy effective, and all he had to do was sleep for a day, why didn't Rozzi supply these sort of things earlier? Alex hopped out of bed, stretched around to confirm that no part of him hurts indeed, then checked around his house. There were sign of someone else, did Rozzi come and check on him? Why does his room smell so thick of omega...?

Base instinct told Alex something more went on than him being knocked out for a day, there were a few more dishes in the sink than he remembered, and things looked like they moved around a bit...

The first thing he did was call his secretary.

"Oh, you're awake?"

"Yeah, everything feels healed, I didn't know we had such a potent drug. No side effects either?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"Your pride, maybe?"

Alex paused, it wasn't like Rozzi usually to answer so crpytically, in fact, it almost sounded like the woman was hesitant about answering in general, that's not a good sign.

"Rozzi....?"

He could already picture the woman biting her lip, the thing she usually did when she's troubled.

"I'll be there in a bit, we have a lot of talking to do."

The line went dead, Alex stared at his phone with some apprehension.

What in the world happened?  
The woman arrived promptly around half an hour later, her face a mix of apprehension, guilt, and a little worry. Alex crossed his arms, it wasn't usual for Rozzi to look guilty, and he had a feeling he could hazard a guess on why.

"That drug."

"Yes"

"I didn't sleep all day, did I." The look the other gave him was the most telling, fear crept up inside of him as he looked to the woman, waiting for more expalanation.

"Well...you see, the medicine..." As Rozzi explained, more and more dawned onto Alex, and also made him realize why something so handy wasn't more wide spread, then the bombshell droped.

"I what?" The man couldn't believe what the woman had said, impossible, there was no way, he wasn't the type and no where in his mind could he ever find it in side of him to do such a thing.

"You were, uh, straddled over by this kid, touching at his dick while he rubbed himself against you." Rozzi looked as uncomforatable as he did at the conversation, her eyes downcast, though she had the energy to add a little bit of a bite to her statements, "I didn't know you were already soliciting Omegas."

Alex scoffed, it was a weak attack, especially since he doesn't know any boy omegas, which he immediately reflected to Rozzi, who looked rather puzzled at the contradiction.

"The boy was definitely an omega, you can smell it in your room. He said you asked him to come."

"I didn't ask anyone to come, there's no way."  
"Well, he was here, on top of you, before I got here to check to make sure you didn't do something inappropriate. I failed." The woman was as merciless with her words as ever.

Alex groaned, he couldn't really deny what he did or didn't do since he didn't remember a single thing. As expected of an agent specializing in seduction and words, though, he immediately changed the subject to his favor.

"So someone was in this apartment without either of our permission?" There was a hint of anxiety in his voice that was usually never present, but Rozzi calmed him down immediately with a shake of her head.

"I checked, nothing missing, nothing disturbed, honestly, he seemed like he came and just..." The side of her lip flickered up, "Having some fun with good ol' Zvelzda." The look on Rozzi's face told him she had more complaints. The man crossed his arm, he felt no guilt for anything he had done, it wasn't like he was told he'd be doing something dumb while drugged. He wouldn't have taken it at all if he knew, actually.  
"That's not funny, we could've been found out." The man growled back, now a little frustrated at the other's mockery.

"It's fine, though they found my bug a bit later, and...well...I think I'll have to be a bit careful for a while." The woman admitted her own mistake, to which Alex just sighed.

"What did he look like? I might know him?"

"Brown hair, green eyes, kind of short, but that's expected of an o-" 

Alex blinked.

"No, he's a beta, I know him."

"...No, definitely an omega, with suppressants, so that's why you thought he was a beta."

"An omega on suppressant, but claims beta...?" 

It wasn't unheard of but...added with how quickly they found Rozzi's bug...and the feeling of strangeness prior...?

"It's worth investigating, I'll try to get closer to him, then." The man nodded and gave his own verdict, and Rozzi responded in agreement.

"That sounds like a plan" She checked her watch, clearly satisified with their discussion, "You have an interview at 1 pm today, but other than that you're free. Make sure to keep up relationship with the black widow and the others. We need to stop them from collaborating with the government." A quick and concise summary as usual.

Alex nodded in affirmative: "You don't need to remind me, but thank you." He paused. Then spoke up again: "Help me change the bandages, I have to keep them on for at least a day or two more." Zvelzda wasn't a super human, his injuries don't just spontaneously disappear in a night, after all. Rozzi nodded, but left as soon as the bandages were changed, clearly she was more than a little disconcerted by the fact that she may be suspected as a spy.

Alex sighed at the emotionless woman, then stretched himself out a bit. He had a good rest, his body was feeling better than ever, but now it's back to work, as the sick, battered Zvelzda.


End file.
